Switched Personalities
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Everyone is SHOCKED, literally. Is THAT really TSURUGI! Is THAT really TENMA! WHAT IS HIKARU DOING! Are you SURE that's KARIYA! That's OUR Shindou! Kirino, ARE YOU OKAY! That's... HAYAMI! People around Raimon have switched personalities! WHAT WILL HAPPEN! WHO IS CAUSING THIS! Not an OC story. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic: Switching Personalities **

**(Takes place in the timeline around GO... maybe...? LOL XD READ TO FIND OUT! )**

**Note: This is not an OC fanfic sadly... (I'm not good at portraying OC'S) Though... I'm gonna say it... THIS IS 100% a HUMOR FANFIC! XD (I think I write way too many dark fanfics this days, so I wanted to make a fanfic for humor this time XD)**

**I'll say this in advance... sorry if there is any minor wrong grammars... also SOME PEOPLE will be out of character... after all, this is a fanfic about characters switching personalities XD**

**EDIT: Just renamed the chapter LOL XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Shocking Dual Switch  
**

**In Raimon's soccer club room...**

Everyone was practically at the soccer club room... except for Tsurugi Kyousuke, Matsukaze Tenma, Kageyama Hikaru and Kariya Masaki who were all first years.

"I wonder why the two are late?" Kirino asked Shinsuke who apparently was the only first year here... as for the managers, they were all excused since all girls around the school had their field trip today... they wondered why the girls had a 'separate' field trip but they didn't care to give information that much... Though, in Akane's case... she just kept on taking photos of Shindou to stare at for the whole field trip.

As for their coach... well...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_*RING*_

_*RING*_

_*RING*_

"_Yes, this is Shindou Takuto, who is this?" Shindou asked as he picked up his phone._

"_It's me, Endou. Shindou, I won't be able to come today because..." Endou said with a pause..._

"_Ummm... because of what...?" Shindou curiously asked._

"_Errrr... ummmm... is Tenma there...?" Endou said as his face was blushingly red, he knew that he didn't tell the others yet that he was MARRIED. Only Tenma knew._

"_No... he's coming late I guess..." Shindou explained._

"_Errrrr... you could say... umm... I'm having my... wedding anniversary...?" Endou said as he shut the phone down after saying that, HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE QUESTIONED FURTHER ABOUT HIS MARRIAGE!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_ENDOU-KANTOKU IS MARRIED?" Shindou said in shock._

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

Actually, all of the members WANT to talk to Tenma since they want to know WHO is Endou-kantoku married to...

"Where is Tenma? I NEED TO KNOW WHO ENDOU-KANTOKU MARRIED!" Hamano said, eagerly wanting to know.

"I think their busy... there's some kind of 'new transfer' student around our classroom yesterday, so they're probably talking to him." Shinsuke said with his head down.

"Shinsuke, I'm gonna say this in advance... don't get worried! I'm sure Tenma is still your friend!" Kirino encouraged Shinsuke to which he happily replied a "Yes!"

"Something's never change." Kirino said with a smile, then finally the door opened.

"**Ohayou CAPTAIN!"** A person said to Shindou, to which he turned around and his eyes widened.

"OH GOD... TSURUGI...?" Shindou said in shock... Not because of Tsurugi's unusual greeting... IT WAS BECAUSE HOW HE WAS DRESSED!

"**TSURUGI IS WEARING THE RAIMON SCHOOL UNIFORM?"** Sangoku said in shock to which the water Amagi was holding suddenly fell to the ground.

"**WAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"** Hayami shouted running around in circles, being OVERLY pessimistic.

It wasn't just that... HIS HAIR SUDDENLY LOOKED LIKE... TENMA?

"Tsu...ru...gi...?" Shindou stuttered asking. OH god... this is the first time Shindou got nervous... that doesn't involve soccer!

"YES! Who else did you think I am?" Tsurugi said in... A CHEERFUL TONE.

Everyone else just had their mouths and eyes opened wide except for Ichino and Aoyama.

Ichino and Aoyama borrowed Hayami's earphones for a while since he brought two. Both of them borrowed it since NO ONE cares about the two of them... well Shindou cares but not the other's that much. So when the music stopped, they removed their earphones and turned around to see... Tsurugi...

"Aoyama, give me your camera NOW." Ichino ordered as Aoyama took his camera, actually... Aoyama and Ichino were part of the 'newspaper club' before, so if there was a scoop... they will suddenly turn into 'skilled journalists.'

Ichino always concentrated on taking photos, while Aoyama was the BEST with words. YES, this IS Ichino and Aoyama, the reserves of Raimon... only 50% more skilled and cooler.

The skilled duo was known as the 'Inazuma Journalists' back then, yes, until they started loving soccer... PRACTICALLY everyone else who met Shindou and Kirino fell in love with soccer because of how graceful Kirino moved and how smart Shindou played soccer... though Ichino and Aoyama are too embarrassed to admit that...

Aoyama started writing down notes of EVERY description of Tsurugi's so called 'Tenma version hairstyle' while Ichino started taking pictures of Tsurugi, at the same time of the other members who just had their mouths and eyes widely opened.

"Ahh... it's nice to be a journalist... anyways, what would be title Aoyama?" Ichino asked his partner.

Aoyama smirked, **"It would be... 'MAYHEM! BAD BOY TURNING TO A SOCCER FREAK? HOW WILL FANGIRLS REACT?"**

Both then high fived. They KNEW Tsurugi had ALOT of fangirls from other schools. They laughed on how it would ruin Tsurugi's reputation.

After some silence... Shindou spoke again. **"Tsu-ru-gi...? Are... you... okay...? Did... you hit... a...goalpost... or...something...?"**

"How could you captain! I'm not like Hikaru! I'm much more smarter than him!" Tsurugi said in his cheerful Tenma tone again.

Everyone else was silent again and Shindou and Kirino still had bigger mouths and eyes opened.

"Ichino... I don't think Tsurugi cares if we ruin his reputation..." Aoyama quietly said.

Ichino whispered, "Then, let's just save this photos and notes for later..."

After Ichino and Aoyama stopped talking they went closer to Shindou and Kirino and to all of the other teammates.

"**Someone, pinch me now and tell me I'm not dreaming..."** Kurama said, with his eyes twitching.

"**A pinch isn't enough, SLAP ME NOW AND TELL ME WE ARE ON EARTH!"** Hayami said, stopping running around in circles, with his eyes twitching also.

Hamano then SLAPPED Hayami... HARD...

"I DIDN'T LITERALLY MEANT YOU TO DO THAT!" Hayami screeched as he rubbed his cheek.

"Hey! Why are you all so surprised? Also, Kurama-senpai, is your eye alright? It hasn't stopped twitching..." Tsurugi said, and this time... IT WAS 100% cheerful with RAINBOWS this time...

"**Oh god... I thought Tenma was the only one with rainbows."** Kurama's eyes twitched again more rapidly.

"**Forget taking photos Ichino! POST THIS ON YOUTUBE!"** Aoyama said as Ichino changed equipment and took a video cam instead and started recording.

"Hamano, could you also slap me?" Shindou said in which Hamano SLAPPED him, he then received a "Thank you" reply from Shindou.

Shindou then took deep breaths, and started asking Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi... answer me truthfully..." Shindou said as he stepped forward, the others then wondered what Shindou was about to ask.

"What is it CAPTAIN!" Tsurugi said... with rainbows again... and made Kurama's eyes rapidly twitch again.

"That's it, I'm covering my eyes." Kurama said as he covered his eyes.

"**Tsurugi... are you... on... drugs...?"** Shindou said, the others started to anime fall.

It was now Tsurugi's eyes that started twitching...

"HOW COULD YOU CAPTAIN ACCUSE ME! ONLY TENMA DOES THAT!" Tsurugi said with his innocent eyes, and now Kurama finally covered his two eyes because it wouldn't stop twitching.

"Now that you mention Tenma's name... WHERE IS TENMA?" Kirino suddenly wondered.

"WAAAAAAAAH! MAYBE TENMA POSSESSED TSURUGI!" Hayami shouted, as he started backing away from Tsurugi.

"WHAT? I've ALWAYS been like this Hayami-senpai!" Tsurugi said with PUPPY DOG EYES.

"Wait... Hayami-senpai...? YOU NEVER GAVE ME THAT RESPECT! IT REALLY IS THE END OF THE WORLD!" Hayami shouted, running around in circles AGAIN. Hamano sighed as he had no choice but to try and calm down his friend...

"Hayami... it isn't the end of the world okay?" Hamano said, patting his friend.

"How do you know it isn't the end of the world?" Hayami asked, somehow wanting Hamano to answer in a sensible way.

Hamano sighed, "Well... if it was the end of the world... The EARTH would split open and EAT US!"

"! THAT MAY JUST HAPPEN!" Hayami said, more scared than over.

The others just sweatdropped at the two.

"Getting the back to the question... Where is Tenma?" Kirino asked once more.

"Actually! I've been stalking him! He's with that 'new transfer student'!" Tsurugi said and finally Shinsuke broke down.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! Tenma REPLACED me!" Shinsuke said depressed.

"Don't worry Shinsuke!" Tsurugi said suddenly as he patted Shinsuke's back.

"I'll be your new friend Shinsuke!" Tsurugi said in the 'Tenma' kind of voice and suddenly HUGGED Shinsuke.

"We need to find Tenma NOW! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH A CRAZY TSURUGI!" Shinsuke said as he tried pushing Tsurugi, but to no avail, it didn't work.

"This is comedy GOLD..." Ichino said as he continued recording everything.

Shindou then had some time to think for himself. He suddenly facepalmed himself...

THIS WAS HIS CHANCE! Tsurugi's personality was 100% like Tenma that would mean... TSURUGI WOULD OBEY EVERY ORDER HE HAS!

"TSURUGI!" Shindou said in his 'ordering tone'.

"Yes! What is it captain!" Tsurugi asked.

"Start dancing. NOW." Shindou ordered and cued Ichino to include this on the video.

"Whaa... why Captain...?" Tsurugi questioned.

"Because...this is good for your training...! Yeah! It's training! All of us already did it! You have to dance for I minute!" Shindou ordered and when Tsurugi heard Shindou's reason, he started dancing...

...

...

...

(After dancing...)

Everyone chuckled quietly after Tsurugi danced. And they started heading for the hallways of the school to find Tenma, though they irritatingly have to drag Kurama who was still covering his eyes.

* * *

**In the First Year's Hallways...**

As the Raimon members practically followed Tsurugi's lead... even with Tsurugi's 'new look' no one in the first year hallways were shocked at Tsurugi's look...

The students didn't care about Tsurugi's so called 'new look'...

Because... ALL of the other students looked more shock at another person who was walking the hallways...

"To think I thought that there wouldn't be anything to suprise me again... apparently, there IS." Kirino said as all the other's opened their eyes wider...

"What is it?" Kurama asked as he stopped covering his eyes, to only make him more shocked... "Oh god...!" Kurama said as his eyes twitched again.

"What the hell are you guys looking at AND WHY DID YOU JUST COPY MY HAIRSTYLE TSURUGI?" A person said who had brown hair and was wearing a light blue jacket and with white jeans.

"**Te...Tenma...?"** Shindou said in shock.

Though Hayami was the one who shrieked throughout the hallyways... **"ITS THE APOCALYPSE! WAAAAAAH! THE EARTH IS GONNA SPLIT OPEN AND EAT US! THIS IS ALREADY A SIGN!"**

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Great Hayami...ruin everything at the end LOL XD**_

Please read and review! LOL XD And yes, I guess you figured it out... Tenma and Tsurugi's personality SWITCHED! AND WHO IS THIS SO CALLED 'NEW TRANSFER STUDENT?' (And... IT ISN'T AN OC! LOL XD HE'S A CHARACTER YOU ALL WELL KNOW CURRENTLY!)

**Clues to WHO IS THIS 'NEW TRANSFER STUDENT'?**

***He's a male.**

***He's not an adult.**

***His school year is unmentioned in the anime.**

***YES, HE IS PART OF A CERTAIN SOCCER TEAM.**

***NO, HE'S NOT IN ANY SOCCER TEAM THAT PARTICPATED IN THE HOLY ROAD TOURNAMENT.**

***Again, he's NOT an OC.**

***Yes, he's a forward**

***No, he isn't a scout character from the Inazuma Eleven game.**

***HE IS SOMEONE YOU ALL KNOW! XD**

Whoever has the RIGHT GUESS... well... I don't know what to do XD You give suggestions XD

SO READ, REVIEW... AND GUESS!


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't expect to receive 23 reviews for the first chapter O_o I gotta say... **THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, WHO GUESSED AND ESPECIALLY FOR THOSE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO HIS/HER FAVORITES!** (If your wondering why I wrote this in caps lock, it's because I want to really emphasize my thanks XD)

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Admirable Switch**

Everyone's eyes looked intently on how Tenma looked. He had a light blue jacket... a white jean... his hands where on his pockets... Underneath the light blue jacket was a white tshirt again... And every girl around each classroom was drooling at how 'HOT and COOL' Tenma looked like. Tenma though... kept his hairstyle... BUT with a minor few tweaks... his hair around the whirlwind designs on his hair has started growing a bit longer.

Kurama's eyes still continued to twitch as he heard the 'fangirls' around the classrooms in the hallways.

"_**KYAAAAAAA! At first when Tenma-kun entered Raimon, I found him so CUTE! NOW I FIND HIM SO HOT! KYAAAAA!"**_

"_**WAAAAAAAH! Just when I thought I only loved Tsurugi-kun! KYAAAA! TENMA-KUN HAS WON MY HEART!"**_

"_**Wow... THAT'S MATSUKAZE TENMA? I thought he was a soccer freak? NOW HE HAS CAPTIVATED MY HEART!"**_

"_**I WANNA BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!"**_

"_**HE'S GOING TO BE MINE!"**_

"_**NO HE'S MINE! BACK OFF ALREADY!"**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE IS MINE! MINE AND MINE ONLY!"**_

"_**TENMA-KUN IS ALREADY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE GIRL!"**_

"_**OH YEAH? ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?"**_

"_**IM SURE ABOUT THAT! TENMA IS TOO HOT AND COOL FOR YOU!"**_

Nishiki sweatdropped at the attention Tenma was gaining while well... Kurama's eyes were twitching rapidly AGAIN. HOW HE WISHED HE HAD THAT MANY FANGIRLS! And HOW he wished the fangirls would fight each other over him...

"TENMA? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Shindou finally stopped having his eyes and mouth open so widely after seeing Tsurugi. ALL THAT MATTERED TO HIM WAS WHAT HAPPENED TO BOTH OF THEM!

"Who ELSE? Seriously, Shindou, I THOUGHT you were SMART. Don't tell me you thought Tsurugi was ME. His hairstyle is a cheap off copy of mine!" Tenma crossed his arms, the others still continued glaring but Shindou was just shocked... THIS IS... TENMA...?

Tenma's personality WAS EXACTLY LIKE TSURUGI!

"Don't tell me that... Tsurugi and Tenma switched personalities!" Shindou said, still intently gazing at Tenma and Tsurugi.

"What do you mean? Tsurugi ISN'T THAT MEAN!" Nishiki implied.

"Oh yeah... you weren't around when Tsurugi almost destroyed the Raimon soccer club." Kurumada reasoned, Nishiki just gave a "What?" look.

"Be grateful Nishiki... that you haven't felt Tsurugi's pain and sadistic side..." Sangoku said patting Nishiki's back.

"What title would this be Aoyama?" Ichino asked his fellow teammate.

Aoyama stopped writing and said, "Good boy... turning... BAD? Will he earn more fangirls?" And after Ichino heard that, he laughed quietly,

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR!" Tenma shouted and Ichino gulped, "Er... it's nothing! I just find Tsurugi's hairstyle... funny! Yeah... I find it funny!"

"That reminds me..." Tenma said then he faced Tsurugi and pulled out a comb and fixed Tsurugi's hair back to normal. "DON'T YOU DARE COPY MY HAIRSTYLE AGAIN YOU SOCCER FREAK!"

Then... the girls from other classrooms spoke again...

"_**That's... THAT'S TSURUGI KYOUSUKE?"**_

"_**Oh god... I just thought that person was just some cheap copy off! THAT WAS TSURUGI?"**_

"_**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"**_

"_**NOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!"**_

"_**Tsu...Tsu... TSURUGI! WHY?"**_

"_**Kyousuke-kun! NO! WHY?"**_

"_**WAAAAAAH! Seeing Tenma cool is great and all BUT WHY DOES Kyousuke-kun need to be like that! NO!"**_

"_**WHY! WHY! WHYYYYY!"**_

"_**CAN'T US FIRST YEARS HAVE TWO HOT AND COOL BOYS? WHY? INSTEAD WE GET A RABBIT LOOKING PERSON NAMED SHINSUKE! WAAAAH!"**_

"_**AT LEAST THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT LOOKS PROMISINGLY COOL!"**_

"_**AGREED... STILL WHY KYOUSUKE? WHY?"**_

Some girls even started banging their heads into their desks and windows to which Kirino stared at the girls, wondering if he has fangirls too... even though he looks like a girl... _"Darn it... if there would switching of LOOKS not personalities, it would be with Tsurugi!"_ Kirino thought.

Shinsuke suddenly got his head down and depressed saying... "I don't have any fangirls..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH NO! WHAT IF SHINSUKE AND I SWITCHED PERSONALITIES!" Hayami said clutching Hamano suddenly.

"Hayami... I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT! Shinsuke is just depressed for a REAL reason, and besides, right now your STILL negative so I doubt you switched." Hamano reasoned but Hayami was still clutching at Hamano, hoping that he won't get switched.

Shindou then shook his head, HE DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO REACT ABOUT ANOTHER PERSON'S 'NEW LOOK' again.

Shindou started explaining... "I don't know WHEN or HOW but both you and Tsurugi have switched personalities somehow."

"WHAT? I'M NOT MEAN AS TENMA-KUN!" Tsurugi protested.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TSURUGI? AND WHY DID YOU ADDED ME WITH A 'KUN'? ALSO! DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?" Tenma said with a heated glare at Tsurugi.

"Ahhh! SORRY TSURUGI-KUN... I MEANT SORRY TENMA! I MEANT MATSUKAZE!" Tsurugi said, bowing his head up and down.

"Your still recording this Ichino?" Aoyama asked.

"Yes, I'm already using my second tape. I have already posted part of the video on youtube." Ichino said with a smirk.

Now Shindou started to wonder who this so called 'transfer' student Tenma stated earlier ago, "Tenma, could you tell me where the new transfer student is?"

"He's currently heading to the soccer club room right now, he said that he has something to tell 'us'." Tenma said in a serious voice.

"Well... at least if Tenma has Tsurugi's personality, he's at least serious and easier to talk to." Shindou sighed as he ordered everyone to go back to the soccer club room...

...

...

...

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Amagi shouted as everyone halted.

"What is it?" Sangoku asked.

"Where is Hikaru?" Amagi said worriedly.

"WHERE'S KARIYA?" Kirino also said, sounding worried.

From Shindou perspective... something happened to ALL first years...

"I'm splitting the group. Tenma, Tsurugi, Amagi, Kirino, Aoyama, Ichino and Shinsuke you go and find Kariya and Hikaru. Me, and the rest will go back to the club room to talk to this 'new student'."

"Okay!" Nishiki said as he was about to head back to the soccer club room but then, "Actually... Nishiki, call the managers and tell them of the situation."

"WHAT? WHY ME?" Nishiki asked.

"Because Midori-senpai is closer to you!" Hamano joked.

"WHAT?" Nishiki asked again.

"No... just trust me okay? Just please call the managers and inform them of the situation!" Shindou reasoned in which Nishiki had no other choice to agree.

"Now Sangoku-senpai." Shindou said as he turned around to speak to Sangoku, " Could you call Endou-kantoku?"

And without hesitation, Sangoku nodded.

"Though can you PLEASE ask who Endou-kantoku married? PLEASE!" Hamano asked eagerly.

Shindou just a glare at Hamano.

Hamano then turned around to Tenma "AWWW! TENMA! WHO DID ENDOU-KANTOKU MARRY THEN?"

Tenma just stared at Hamano like he didn't care.

"We have to bring him back to normal FAST! I want to know who Endou-kantoku married!" Hamano eagerly said.

"Group 1 will be the group I first mentioned! Group 2 will be with me! And some other's that I mentioned to do something alone, please do it quick! That's all!" Shindou said as everyone separated. Shindou was 100% glad that Tsurugi's 'serious in serious situations' is on Tenma.

"Wait!" Another person said. A phone vibrated and rang.

Shindou annoyingly had to turn around, "What is it now?"

"Well... Minamisawa asked me to meet him outside the school, is it okay if I go?" Kurama asked.

"Fine." Shindou rolled his eyes.

...

...

...

"WAIT!" Two persons said in unison.

"WHAT NOW?" Shindou said, finally getting impatient.

Ichino then spoke, "Well... both us are planning to post the video on youtube... I hope you don't mi-"

"No. RECORD EVERYTHING." Shindou said as the two sighed.

"Well... you can use your laptops right?" Shindou said, hoping to make the other two happy.

"YES!" The other two said in unison, bringing out their laptop while walking away.

* * *

**With Group 1...**

"Okay Tenma... where do we find Kariya and Hikaru?" Kirino asked, Shindou was surely right on one thing, Tenma was a serious calm person.

"And... how will I know about that?" Tenma said.

Kirino then spoke, "Because I think you know it more than Tsurugi-"

"WHAT? WHY WOULDN'T I KNOW KIRINO-SENPAI?" Tsurugi said, with puppy dog eyes.

At first... Kirino was shocked and all... but NOW HE'S MORE ANNOYED AT TSURUGI NOW!

"Because! YOUR NOT EVEN FRIENDS WITH KARIYA AND HIKARU THAT MUCH!" Kirino shouted back.

"WHAT? IM A CLOSE FRIEND OF KARIYA, HIKARU AND ESPECIALLY SHINSUKE!" Tsurugi said as he suddenly hugged Shinsuke to which Shinsuke shouted "HELP! GET ME THIS CRAZY TSURUGI OFF ME! TENMA IS MY FRIEND!"

"Your MY friend?" Tenma snickered. Shinsuke felt like he broke like brittle glasses.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU BOTH! BOTH OF YOU SWITCHED PERSONALITIES! THAT IS WHY YOU TSURUGI THINK YOUR FRIENDS WITH KARIYA, HIKARU AND SHINSUKE! WHILE YOU TENMA ARE 100% REAL NICE! NOT A MEAN PERSON!" Kirino shouted, fumingly angry.

"Right..." Tenma said, like he wasn't even listening.

Kirino facepalmed himself, if only Tenma got Tsurugi's calm and serious personality ONLY. WHY DID HE ALSO HAVE TO GET THE SADISTIC AND MEAN SIDE!

Kirino then needed something to make her happy, he turned around Ichino and Aoyama. He can see Amagi laughing and Kirino has gotten curious, "What are you guys-"

Kirino paused at what the three were doing and saw the video and comments.

_**Youtube**_

_**TSURUGI KYOUSUKE! THE ACE STRIKER OF RAIMON... DANCING?**_

_**1 BILLION HITS!**_

How would Kirino describe Tsurugi's dancing? Well... He was dancing the song "We Are Young"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The four of them laughed so hard falling on the floor. Tenma though didn't care to look as he was stading guard of Tsurugi who was STILL hugging Shinsuke. As much as Shinsuke wanted to watch the video, he couldn't.

Tsurugi was moving his hips and his arms in such a freaking HORRIBLE way. Raising his hands up and down singing the song... with terrible singing. "TONIGHT! WE ARE YOUNG!" Tsurugi shouted in the video in which Kirino and the others just started laughing more... "OH GOD! TSURUGI! YOUR A HORRIBLE SINGER TOO!" Amagi said, also laughing.

"SO LETS SET THE WORLD ON FIRE! WERE GOING TO BURN BRIGHTER! THAN THE SON!" Tsurugi shouted in the video, moving his hips up and down and he awkwardly started jumping while dancing.

"ICHINO! GIVE ME A COPY OF THIS VIDEO! OH GOD! TSURUGI!IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE 'SUN!" NOT 'SON'!" Kirino said, not being able to hold his laugher and started rolling on the floor.

_**Comments on the video:**_

_**111player: "OH GOD, HE'S SO AWFUL AT DANCING!"**_

_**Randompasserby: "BWAHAHAHAHHA! THAT'S THE ACE STRIKER OF RAIMON!"**_

_**Kyousuke'sNo.1fangirl: "NO! THIS CAN''T BE HAPPENING!"**_

_**Flamestriker: "Seriously... YOUR THE ONE I TAUGHT FIRE TORNADO DD?"**_

_**YoungerSister: "To Flamestriker: I told you that you should have thought that move to someone else..."**_

_**BananaLover: "It's official, HE'S GAY"**_

_**TacticsMaster: "To BananaLover: Agreed... I already suspected him from the start"**_

_**WaveRider: "I haven't went to Raimon yet but... THAT'S THE ACE STRIKER?"**_

_**Copycat: "Kinda reminds me of how I ended up dancing with Kurimatsu... the only difference that mine is better."**_

_**PrankBusinessman: "Ushishishi"**_

_**WhiteDragon: "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR MY RIVAL TSURUGI! DON'T EVER COME AT GOD EDEN AGAIN! YOU REALLY ARE A THIRD RATE SEED!"**_

_**ItalianProLeaguePlayer: "That's... a contender for the world level? THAT AN ACE STRIKER? WHAT?"**_

_**TheExcellentOne: "THAT'S MY YOUNGER BROTHER? WHAT THE HELL? SOMEONE CURE ME OF MY LEGS RIGHT NOW SO I CAN WALK UP TO HIM AND TOSS SOME SENSE INTO HIM!**_

_**Flamestriker: "To TheExcellentOne: Sorry Yuuichi, you have to wait, we have to find Kuroki who apparently stole half of my money and earnings"**_

Actually there were MORE comments unmentioned and practically the comments were either from former members of Raimon and Inazuma Japan or just fangirls of Tsurugi who were disappointed... Kirino said, not being able to hold his laugher and started rolling on the floor.d jumping while dancing.

"Okay... okay... let's just get a move on already." Tenma said maturely as he looked at the four.

"Fine..." Ichino grumbled. "If only we can make Tenma dance LIKE THAT" Kirino whispered.

"So where are we heading...?" Kirino asked Tenma.

Tenma explained, "The only possible place they maybe will be outside-"

"THAT'S KURAMA NORIHITO?" A girl said awkwardly from outside. Kirino and the others started going outside to see the commotion. But they were all blocked by fangirls.

"Forget THAT! WOW! KAGEYAMA HIKARU IS SO HOT!" A girl screamed, fangirl style.

"Wait... WHAT?" Amagi said as he asked the girls to give way so that they can see...

What they say just shocked ALL of them except for Tenma who was stared at some fangirls from behind.

"So, did you find Kariya?" Kurama said in a 'Hikaru' kind of voice.

"Oh god... DID HE JUST SPEAK LIKE HIKARU?" Kirino said looking at what was happening, Hikaru was there, looking serious... JUST STARING AT THEM!

Aoyama made a detailed description of Hikaru's 'New Look' that earned him fangirls.

_**Hikaru's detailed 'New Look':**_

_**Hair:** Dark Violet_

_**Hairstyle:** One-sided, covering his left eye._

_**Eyes:** Still the same... but seems more serious._

_**Clothing:** Wearing the Raimon school uniform normally how he would wear it._

_**Trump Card that makes Fangirls go Wild:** Hair and Hairstyle. Along with his newfound switched personality with Kurama._

"Hmm... I wonder... why didn't Kurama earn any fangirls?" Aoyama asked.

"That's probably because Kurama's short." Ichino explained as he pointed Hikaru who was taller.

"What! I always spoke like this Kirino-senpai!" Kurama said with a warm smile. "I forgot to tell you... I ADMIRE YOUR HISSATSU TECHNIQUES! ESPECIALLY DEEP MIST!" Kurama said with 'Admiration Eyes'. Hikaru twitched at the sight of seeing an 'admiring' Kurama.

"I'm not even your senior! WE'RE BOTH SECOND YEARS!" Kirino shouted at Kurama.

"Ahhh... sorry Kirino-senpai! I... I mean Kirino!" Kurama said bowing his head up and down.

"Wait a minute...! I thought you where supposed to be with Minamisawa?" Kirino demanded.

"Huh...? Minamisawa never came." Kurama reasoned to which bothered Kirino... something wasn't right...

"Oh god... Kurama and Hikaru switched personalities...!" Amagi said in shock.

"WHAAAT? WHY ISN'T KURAMA'S EYES TWITCHING AGAIN? YOU ARE RIGHT AMAGI-SENPAI!" Tsurugi added to which Amagi backed away from Tsurugi. Tsurugi spoke with RAINBOWS AGAIN.

Instead of Kurama twitching... it was HIKARU'S EYES TWITCHING...

"That's... Tsurugi?" Hikaru said twitching his eyes.

"Yes, can you believe it? Still... he had to copy Tenma's hair!" Kurama said.

Hikaru then turned around to see Tenma wearing casual clothes, "What are you doing? Are you trying to be cool-"

Tenma instantly gave Hikaru the famous 'glare', all the fangirls screamed at how Tenma looked so cool.

Kirino then poked Amagi.

"What is it?" Amagi looked at what Kirino was pointing...

It was Kariya... from afar...

"Amagi! STAND BY AND WATCH EVERYONE! I'M GOING AFTER KARIYA!" Kirino said as he started running.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

YES! YES! YES! KURAMA SWITCHED PERSONALITIES WITH HIKARU! XD (For me, Tenma has rainbow eyes, and Hikaru has 'Admiration' eyes XD For Kurama, he has the twitching eyes LOL XD)

And Yes, I think I wasn't able to describe what Tsurugi was dancing during Chapter 1 so I described it longer here XD.

The 'new transfer student' IS STILL yet to be revealed!

And.. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO KARIYA?

Also... what will happen to GROUP 2?

GUESS THOSE NICKNAMES IN THE YOUTUBE COMMENTS! XD

STAY TUNED! READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the grammar errors last time! Lordranged7 pointed out that I added Kirino as a 'her' instead of a 'him'... I always make that mistake O_o Seriously, I just WISH Kirino's a girl (sigh) Anyways, thanks for the reviews!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mature and Unserious Switch**

**With Amagi and the others...**

Amagi was getting nervous... WHY YOU ASK?

Well... Amagi has to stand guard with Tenma and Tsurugi who switched personalities. And he also has to stand guard whether or not Tsurugi is holding Shinsuke tightly and well...

"I AM NOT A TEDDY BEAR TSURUGI!" Shinsuke shouted as he was STILL hugged by Tsurugi irritatingly.

And the other reason why he's nervous because he has to stand guard of Hikaru and Kurama who switched personalities... and well... it wasn't that pleasant too... since well...

"KURAMA! STOP STARING ME WITH YOUR ADMIRATION EYES!" Hikaru shouted as he tried making Kurama stop staring at him with 'admiration'.

"Okay Hikaru..." Kurama said with a depressed head.

THE REAL REASON why Amagi was nervous?

Kirino hasn't returned yet...

THE REAL REAL REASON why he was nervous and frightened?

There were TOO MANY FANGIRLS AROUND TENMA AND HIKARU!

"_Kyaaaaaa! Both of them are so hot and cool!"_

"_NO! TENMA IS HOTTER! LOOK AT HIM!"_

"_NO! HIKARU-KUN IS HOTTER!"_

"_HOW DARE YOU CALL HIKARU WITH A 'KUN'! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO CALL HIM LIKE THAT!"_

"_WHO SAID SO?"_

"_I DID!"_

"_ALL OF YOU ARE BLIND! TENMA-KUN IS HOTTER!"_

"_JUST LIKE HOW THE OTHER GIRL SAID IT... NO ONE CAN CALL TENMA WITH A 'KUN' BUT ONLY ME!"_

"_TENMA IS HOTTER!"_

"_HIKARU IS HOTTER!"_

"_TENMA!"_

"_HIKARU!'_

"_TENMA!"_

"_HIKARU!'_

"_TENMA!"_

"_HIKARU!'_

"_TENMA!"_

"_HIKARU!'_

"_TENMA!"_

"_HIKARU!'_

"_TENKARU!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_WHAT? EKKK! PAIRING TENMA AND HIKARU IS HORRIBLE!"_

"_BAAAH! YOU'RE CHANGING THE TOPIC!"_

"_HIKARU!'_

"_TENMA!"_

"_HIKARU!'_

"_TENMA!"_

"_HIKARU!'_

"_TENMA!"_

"_HIMA!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_Let's just stop saying their names..."_

"_TENMA-KUN CAN ONLY BE PAIRED WITH ME!"_

"_HIKARU IS MINE!"_

* * *

**With Sangoku and Nishiki...**

Yes... BOTH of them finally was finished... What happened to Sangoku's call and Nishiki's call...?

"How was your's Sangoku?" Nishiki asked.

Sangoku rubbed the back of his neck, feeling unsure in what part he should start, "Well..."

_**Sangoku's Flashback**_

_***RING***_

_***RING***_

_***RING***_

"_Ummm... can I speak to Endou Mamor-"_

"_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! I AM ON A WEDDING ANNIVERSARY GOUENJI! AND I WILL NEVER EVER AND I WILL NEVER DIVORCE WITH MY WIFE! FINAL!"_

_And with that... Endou stopped the call. Sangoku was left speechless with what their Endou-kantoku just said._

_He redialled it again._

_***RING***_

_***RING***_

_***RING***_

"_Please give me a moment to speak-"_

"_ARE YOU REALLY THAT PERSISTANT TOO KIDOU? I KNOW SHE'S THE ONE! EVEN THOUGH SHE'S HORRIBLE AT COOKING SHE'S STILL THE ONE FOR ME! SO STOP PLANNING WITH GOUENJI ON HOW TO MAKE ME AND MY WIFE GO TO DIVORCE!"_

_And again... Endou stopped the call again._

_Sangoku then thought of a different approach..._

_***RING***_

_***RING***_

_***RING***_

_Sangoku then spoke in a girly tone. "Hello~!~Can I speak with Endou Mamoru~-"_

"_FUYUKA! STOP FLIRTING ENDOU ALREADY! HE IS MARRIED TO ME ALREADY! HOW ABOUT YOU START FLIRTING WITH OTHER MEN LIKE FUBUKI!" Endou's wife shouted as she stopped the call..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_Well... that was unsuccessful..." Sangoku said as he facepalmed himself. He tried his other approach..._

_***RING***_

_***RING***_

_***RING***_

"_PASTA DELIVERY! WHAT IS YOUR ORDER-"_

"_FIDEO? DON'T TELL ME YOU JOINED FORCES WITH THE OTHERS TO MAKE ME DIVORCE WITH MY WIFE! I WILL NEVER EVER DIVORCE HER!"_

_Again... Endou stopped the call..._

_Sangoku took ANOTHER approach AGAIN._

_*RING*_

_*RING*_

_*RING*_

"_My majesty wants to speak with you-"_

"_EDGAR! TAKE THAT! IM MARRIED EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WEAR A TUXEDO!"_

_And AGAIN... he stopped the call AGAIN..._

_Sangoku was running out of ideas._

_*RING*_

_*RING*_

_*RING*_

"_This is Shindou Takuto, can I speak to Endou-kantoku? This is REALLY Important!"_

"_Oh really? If this IS Shindou... tell me! WHAT MUSICAL PIECE DID YOU PLAY AT Raimon's soccer club room yesterday?"_

"_Fine, it's me-"_

"_GOUENJI! YOU ARE REALLY PUSHING IT! STOP CALLING ME ALREADY!"_

_And finally... Sangoku gave up..._

**End of Flashback**

"As worse as mine huh?" Nishiki said with a sigh.

"What do you mean..?" Sangoku curiously asked.

"Well..."

_**Nishiki's Flashback**_

"_AOI! TELL THE OTHER MANAGERS FOR EVERYONE TO COME BACK!" Nishiki shouted to the phone... but..._

"_YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ME MIDORI! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SHOUTING AND ORDERING US TO COME BACK THERE! WE'RE ON A BUS YOU IDIOT!" Midori frantically shouted louder._

"_Fine! Though can you please listen to what's currently happening here at Raimon? THERE'S A REALLY BIG DILLEMA!" Nishiki shouted._

"_How... many times... do I have to say it...! DO NOT SHOUT!" Midori said shouting at the phone in which everyone in the bus started looking at her._

"_Errr... sorry!" Midori said to her fellow classmates in the bus. "Getting back to you...! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I'VE BEEN STARED UPON AT THIS FIELD TRIP! YOU HANDLE YOUR OWN PROBLEM NISHIKI!"_

"_NO! WAIT! IT'S THE PROBLEM OF EVERYONE-"_

_Though Nishiki was too late... Midori already hanged up the phone... WORSER... Nishiki can't make another call... because he ran out of load for his cellphone!_

**End of Flashback**

"MINE IS A LOT WORSER! COACH THINKS I'M GOUENJI-SAN, KIDOU-SAN, SOMEONE CALLED FIDEO OR EDGAR! AND HER WIFE THINKS IM A GIRL NAMED FUYUKA OR SOMETHING!" Sangoku demanded.

"Fine! You have the worser part... HAPPY?" Nishiki said rolling his eyes.

The two got into an argument when...

"Whaaa... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEELP!" Both screamed as they felt something happening to the two of them.

* * *

**With Group 1...**

Well... there wasn't anything Amagi could do but wait for Kirino so well... Aoyama showed the video... AGAIN. And he still hasn't showed the video to Tsurugi... AGAIN.

Though, he still hasn't shown the video yet to Hikaru and Kurama as it seems both were busy...

...

...

...

'Let there be light'! And there was light... in Aoyama's head!

"Ahem... Kurama...?" Aoyama asked sincerely.

"What is it Aoyama-senpai!" Kurama said with admiration at Aoyama. "I just love your performance when you played against Genei Gakuen!"

"Errr... thanks...? Also, just like Kirino said, I'm not your senior... We're also both on second year... Umm... can you start dancing please...?" Aoyama said to which Kurama's eyes widen.

"What? But your gonna post it on youtube!" Kurama whined.

"No! Ummm..." Aoyama said as he looked at Ichino. "Yeah! To prove it to you, Ichino will dance with you!" Aoyama said to which Ichino replied with a "WHAT?"

"Oh! As long as Ichino is dancing, I doubt your gonna record this right?" Kurama said as he took his position and was waiting for Ichino.

"Aoyama... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ichino whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna cut the video so that it will only show Kurama okay?" Aoyama said, reassuring his friend.

"...Fine." Ichino said as he took his position too... Unknown to Ichino... Aoyama was lying and was actually RECORDING IT AND NOT PLANNING TO CUT IT.

...

...

...

...

After Dancing... Aoyama and Amagi where shocked to see... THAT KURAMA WAS DANCING... LIKE A BALLET! Reason? He was flexible... REALLY flexible. And one more thing that shocked them... was the POSITION the two were in AFTER the dance...

"No wonder he agreed so easily... he's a really great dancer... A REALLY GREAT GAY DANCER..." Aoyama whispered at Amagi, to which he nodded and they both tried trying their laugher.

"I guess we forgot that he can go tumbling." Amagi added.

"What do you mean by tumbling?" Aoyama asked.

"Remember his hissatsu technique called 'Sidewinder'? He's really flexible there." Amagi said.

"Oh no wonder... DO YOU THINK THAT HE TOOK BALLET CLASSES BACK THEN?" Aoyama asked.

"Probably" Amagi said with a chuckle.

And well... Ichino ruined the dance though... Because he was horrible at ballet. As for Tsurugi, Tenma and Shinsuke... Tsurugi wasn't able to watch the dance because he was STILL busy hugging Shinsuke, and as usual... well... CURRENTLY as usual... Tenma didn't care to look... Hikaru didn't care to look too.

When Aoyama turned around after watching... well...

Aoyama's eyes... LANDED ON TWO OTHER PEOPLE WHO GOT SWITCHED.

"You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!" Hikaru said as his eye was twitching when he saw... Sangoku and Nishiki... practically different...

REALLY different... WHY? Because Nishiki got a HAIRCUT... and Sangoku had black hair extensions.

"Is there something wrong everyone?" Nishiki said EXACLTLY on how Sangoku would say it maturely...

"Oh no... SANGOKU-SENPAI AND NISHIKI-SENPAI SWITCHED?" Shinsuke said as he suddenly felt speechless.

There was a moment of silence but then well...

Kurama's eyes suddenly was on his 'admiring' mode and was about to say something till...

"... I LIKE YOUR NEW HAIRSTYLE'S SANGOKU-SENPAI AND NISHIKI-SENPAI!" Tsurugi said ruining the quiet moment and made everyone else anime fall.

**End of Chapter 3...**

* * *

**Tsurugi... you JUST HAD TO INTERUPT THE SILENT MOMENT** LOL XD Yes Kurama... JOIN TSURUGI... NEXT TIME XD

Well... I know not much people care about Sangoku and Nishiki... but hey, I did mention that a lot people will have their personality switched right?

And as usual... the DETAILED version of Kurama and Ichino dancing will be on the NEXT CHAPTER! XD (And about the position they are in... well... it will also be in the next chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4

**For those who reviewed...**

**THANK YOU!**

**Sorry if I wasn't able to follow some of the advices given in the reviews, I made this chapter WAAAY before I read the reviews... So... sorry!**

**That is why I decided I'll fix this fanfic when I'm finished with posting all the chapters...**

**Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: OMG SWITCH**

Hikaru's eyes twitched when he looked Sangoku and Nishiki...

YES... NISHIKI WAS MATURE... REALLY MATURE... Nishiki didn't look like the same person Midori got angry at... Back then, Nishiki wasn't a serious person. HE EVEN LAUGHED during the match at Hakuren when he mentioned that his position changed... HE JUST LAUGHED AT THE SITUATION. He wasn't serious...

And right now... he looked so mature... EXACTLY like Sangoku.

As for Sangoku he looked like a happy UNSERIOUS person. THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE of his REAL self.

"Hmm... you all look kinda surprised... Is there something wrong... waaaahhh! WHAT? THAT'S HIKARU!" Sangoku said pointing at Hikaru, shocked to see him look serious.

"That's... Kurama...?" Nishiki said, tilting his head as he looked at Kurama.

"YOUR SUPRISED ABOUT US? LOOK AT THE TWO OF YOU!" Kurama said pointing at the two with shock as Hikaru's eyes were twitching when he looked at the other two.

Amagi and Shinsuke just looked at the four people, with both sides just being surprised with the other...

Nishiki raised an eyebrow... "Okay... so let me get this straight... You think Sangoku and I switched...?"

"Bwahahahaha! THAT'S RIDICOLOUS!" Sangoku said while laughing, not taking the situation seriously... Yes, it was officially sure... they switched because that's practically how Nishiki would say in this situation.

"How about us? Your telling me my former personality is THAT!" Hikaru said, pointing to a Kurama who was admiring the two.

"Yes." Nishiki answered calmly.

"Huh? Is it me or am I the only one that finds Nishiki-senpai and Sangoku-senpai's new hairstyle better?" Tsurugi whined.

"HUH? This isn't a new hairstyle..." Sangoku said as he tilted his head...

Tenma just facepalmed at himself at the situation, "As by what Hikaru said also... You expect me to believe that IS my personality...? That's even more AWFUL than Kurama's current personality!"

"Uggh... this is not gonna solve anything! We need to go back now with the others with group 2!" Amagi reasoned to the others.

Shinsuke responded, "What about Kirino? We also haven't found Kariya yet!"

"We shall somehow see them... later, but the case with the others is much more serious!" Amagi said as he started to drag all towards the soccer club room...except for Tenma and Hikaru of course... Amagi was too 'scared' to try and drag Tenma and Hikaru of course... Luckily, just like Shindou said, because of their 'serious' personality, they wouldn't argue going to places that much...

* * *

**With Kirino...**

"ARRGGH! KARIYA! STOP HIDING ALREADY!" Kirino shouted as he looked around to see where Kariya was.

"Well then... PROVE TO ME YOUR STILL KIRINO!" Kariya shouted far off from Kirino's sight.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Kirino asked.

"How do I know if you switched personalities just like Hikaru!" Kariya shouted, still hiding.

"Well then...! HOW DO I PROVE IT!" Kirino shouted.

"Tell me WHOSE YOUR CRUSH! BECAUSE I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Kariya shouted, though he was snickering afterwards.

Kirino suddenly blushed. "THERE IS NO WAY IM SHOUTING MY CRUSH IN PUBLIC!"

"Then goodluck FINDING ME!" Kariya shouted as he was about to run...

"WAIT! FINE!" Kirino shouted back, he took some deep breaths, thinking whether or not he was sane enough to say this...

For sometime, Kirino felt that he needed to bring it out...

So he did.

"SHINDOU TAKUTO IS MY CRUSH!" Kirino screamed with all his might.

...

...

...

"BWAHAHAHAHAA! IT WORKED!" Kariya shouted as he started rolling on the floor.

From a blushing red... it turned into a dark red... Kirino was FURIOUS! He saw where Kariya was rolling on the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Kirino shouted for an answer.

"Oh just this...!" Kariya said as he showed his phone which RECORDED what Kirino said as Kariya started running when he played it.

"_**SHINDOU TAKUTO IS MY CRUSH!"**_

"KARIYA! YOU BASTARD!" Kirino said as he started chasing Kariya.

But both of them stopped as they saw a figure in front of them.

"Whaat... whaat are you DOING?" Both screamed as they felt a 'change'.

* * *

**With Group 1**

After some minutes of Amagi dragging everyone... except for Hikaru and Tenma of course... and Aoyama after sometime... because he secretly posted the video of Kurama and Ichino dancing... as he did that... he took another peak at the 'Tsurugi dancing video'.

_**Youtube**_

_**TSURUGI KYOUSUKE! THE ACE STRIKER OF RAIMON... DANCING?**_

_**5 BILLION HITS!**_

_**Comments on the video:**_

_**WhiteDragon: "Hey Tsurugi if your wondering if all the members of Unlimited Shining watched this... YES! WE ALL DID! YOU REALLY ARE A THIRD RATE SEED! WE ALSO POSTED THIS VIDEO ON ALL OUR FACEBOOK ACCOUNTS!"**_

_**ForestGuardian: "So this is the video Hakuryuu was talking about... THAT'S ONE OF TENMA'S FRIENDS? TENMA SHOULD BACK AWAY FROM THIS PERSON!"**_

_**PrestoCopy: "To WhiteDragon: Can you add me on facebook? My name is Aoyama Shunsuke"**_

_**WhiteDragon: Already added you. I think you already know that I'm Hakuryuu."**_

_**TigerTatoo: "... GOUENJI-SAN SHOULD HAVE NOT WASTED FIRE TORNADO DD TO THIS PERSON!"**_

_**YoungerSister: "To TigerTatoo: That's what I've been telling my brother... even if Yuuichi is neat, that doesn't mean Kyousuke MAY be the same..."**_

_**FuretsuSPEED: "Okay... THAT'S A HORRIBLE DANCE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT'S RAIMON'S ACE STRIKER!"**_

_**SunShiningApollo: "Hahahahaha! TSURUGI IS DANCING LIKE HE'S SOMEONE MENTALLY INSANE!"**_

_**ColdPanther: "To SunShiningApollo: BWAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO FUNNY! I AGREE WITH YOU... the only difference is that... I THINK HE JUST HAD A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN THAT'S WHY HE'S DANCING LIKE THAT!**_

"Okay! Just a little bit closer and we shall be able to reach the soccer club!" Amagi said as he finally released the others so that they can breath.

"DID YOU REALL HAVE TO DO THAT?" Ichino moaned while Aoyama was rolling his eyes.

"Amagi-senpai! That was mean!" Tsurugi whined.

Amagi just facepalmed himself, he already saw Tsurugi today being weirdly for tons of time, but somehow he's still not used to it. "Let's just walk a bit farther—"

"Amagi-senpai!" Another person said as Amagi turned around to see Kirino and Kariya.

"So you finally found Kariya?" Amagi said, as he looked at the two he gladly breath in some air, for the FIRST TIME, when a teammate returns, he doesn't get SWITCHED, reason? He already knew that Kariya was deceptively nice, and right now, that was the face Kariya was portraying... his NICE face... while Kirino was also doing the same...

The same...

"Don't tell me that...!" Amagi said, starting to backing away from Kirino.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking...?" Shinsuke suggested.

"Yes, I am suggesting THAT. So that person who actually said 'Amagi-senpai' was..." Amagi started to back away more.

"Is there... anything wrong... Amagi-SENPAI...?" Kirino said, this time, his face suddenly became that of those of Kariya's so called 'two-faced personality'.

"Oh no... KIRINO AND KARIYA SWITCHED!" Shinsuke screamed while Tenma remained silent, Sangoku titled his head with a sweatdrop while Hikaru just twitched his eyes after seeing Kirino with the 'deceptive face'.

How would Aoyama describe the switch...? Well... They still have the same looks... same face, practically both NICE... only difference was that Kariya was nice... FOR REAL... while Kirino this time... has a 'TWO FACED PERSONALITY'.

"Well... I won't get anyone to dance here..." Aoyama mumbled with a sigh, he then turned on his computer again to see how the 'Kurama and Ichino dancing video received hits'.

_**Youtube**_

_**A DUAL BALLET DANCING BY KURAMA NORIHITO AND ICHINO NANASUKE FROM RAIMON!**_

_**1 BILLION HITS!**_

How did Kurama dance... and Ichino dance...?

Well...

Kurama was twirling FLEXIBLY... while Ichino... suddenly broke his back and fell to the ground...

Kurama suddenly took a large leap while twirling... Ichino tried it too well... he was able to twirl... horribly... he did took a SHORT leap... not a large leap though...

Kurama started spinning in mid-air... while well... Ichino fell to the ground AGAIN...

Ichino practically had enough and started NOT following Kurama and started doing his OWN ballet moves...

WHICH WAS MORE HORRIBLE...

Kurama started to show more FLEXIBLE moves... which when you look at it...

THAT'S WHAT GAY PEOPLE DANCE...

Finally...

Ichino ruined it with when he suddenly twirled and 'accidentally' bumped at Kurama's 'giant leap' to which they both ended up on TOP of each other...

Which was more of a controversy than the dance...

_**Comments on the video:**_

_**PrankBusinessman: Everyone... THAT'S WHAT WE CALL GAY DANCING!**_

_**WaveRider: Are ALL Raimon members of this generation... GAY? **_

_**TacticsMaster: I think so... I'm still figuring it out...**_

_**KingFireKeeper: WE LOST TO THAT TEAM?**_

_**OneSidedWhiteHair: Yes... we did lose to GAY dancers...**_

_**ForestGuardian: I have to admit... that Kurama person seems to be good at Ballet... as for that Ichino... well... it kinda ruined everything...**_

_**WhiteDragon: YOU LIKE BALLET?**_

_**Forest Guardian: NO! It's just that he seems to move 'gracefully' so I think he's good at ballet... And where is it in my comment that I said I 'LIKE' BALLET?**_

_**WhiteDragon: I'm gonna tell everyone at Unlimited Shining that everyone in Raimon is GAY...**_

_**TulipHead: BWAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S THE CURRENT RAIMON GENERATION! SO FREAKING GAY DANCERS!**_

_**FlameStriker: Great... Raimon's dignity is ruined...**_

_**TacticsMaster: Just wondering, WHERE'S ENDOU IN THIS COMMOTION?**_

_**FlameStriker: He's having his wedding anniversary...**_

_**TacticsMaster: We still haven't succeeded on making him divorce huh...?**_

_**Kappa-kun: I thought the video had a continuation when both of them landed on top of each other...**_

_**ColdPanther: Ballet...? Seriously...? Is it me or there are tons of GAYS around Raimon...?**_

_**SunShiningApollo: Look at the comment above, even the adults think they're gay...**_

_**FurestuSpeed: That's it... I'm not transferring at Raimon, THEY'RE TOO GAY!**_

_**SunShiningApollo: Just when I planned on moving... well I guess I'll just wait for the International competition to play with Tenma-kun...**_

_**ColdPanther: Are you sure that you're not gay Taiyou? You seem to like Tenma...**_

Aoyama started to raise his eyebrows and started typing on the comments too...

_**PrestoCopy: You guys do know that... Tenma and Tsurugi switched personalities... right...? That's why Tsurugi started dancing horribly while Kurama and Hikaru switched, that's why he danced. As for Ichino... well... I just forced him...**_

After Aoyama typed in that, he closed his laptop since he guessed that he'll be seeing the reply later on...

He suddenly heard someone bursting out from the club room from afar, that was running at top speed.

As Aoyama turned around, something shocked him... LITERALLY...

What could shock him more at this point...?

"**ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!"**

Guess who shouted THAT?

Normally you would say...

HAYAMI TSURUMASA...

No... this wasn't the case...

Everyone just looked surprised (except for Tenma who just rolled his eyes at the commotion)

"Shindou...?" Aoyama said while he could see that the others just had their mouths open.

"Aoyama-KUN! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Shindou screamed as he started running around in circles.

How did Kirino react?

Normally he would help his 'bestfriend'... but that wasn't the case too...

"BWAHAHAHAHA! SHINDOU! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kirino said, rolling on the floor as how would Kariya do it.

"No... NO! KIRINO AND KARIYA SWITCHED PERSONALITIES!" Shindou said as he started running around more rapidly.

"BWAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOURSELF FIRST! YOU SWITCHED WITH HAYAMI!" Kirino said, still rolling on the ground.

"That's MEAN Kirino! STOP THAT!" Kariya lessoned, everyone just looked at the responsible 'Kariya'.

"Kariya has a point! Being mean is not a good thing!" Nishiki ALSO lessoned, everyone then turned their 'heads' to the responsible 'Nishiki' too...

Aoyama suddenly turned on his video camera and started recording this so called 'chaotic running around in circles while his bestfriend is laughing'.

"I AM SO GONNA WIN THAT BEST VIDEO'S AWARD IN YOUTUBE!" Aoyama said with a smirk.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Yeah... Read and Review... FOR MORE LAUGHTER...**

**For those who want to know the Transfer Student badly... he isn't still going to appear... YET...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Everyone ELSE is involved...**

Amagi didn't know WHAT TO DO...

**First of all**...

He seemed like he was the only one left sane...

Shinsuke was practically losing his mind because Tsurugi couldn't stop hugging him...

"KAWAII! YOU ARE SO KAWAII SHINSUKE!" Tsurugi said and he didn't stop hugging Shinsuke AT ALL...

Shinsuke tried to say something in a whole sentence but failed... "Tsurugi...!"

"KAWAII! YOU'RE ALSO SOFT LIKE A PILLOW SHINSUKE!" Tsurugi said again as he hugged Shinsuke more tightly, now RUBBING his face also!

"TSURUGI!"

**Second of all...**

There was also Tenma who was... starting a glaring contest with Hikaru...

"You think your hot Tenma, but let's see... who the hotter person is." Hikaru said as he was still glaring at Tenma intensely.

Which reminded him of some event ages ago... but he shook his head... this was not the time to think about THAT...

Other than that, lot's of fangirls were there AGAIN...

**Third...**

Aoyama... was just 'crazily' recording all of it... going from one place to another... For some reason... Amagi had felt a 'bad' aura from Aoyama... but he just shook it off... And when Aoyama caught the whole scene, he suddenly backed away... in a scary manner... AMAGI REALLY FELT SOMETHING 'BAD' from Aoyama.

"Ehehehe..." Aoyama said from afar...

Something was definitely WRONG with Aoyama... Amagi just couldn't quite figure it...

As for Ichino...

Actually... WHERE THE HELL WAS ICHINO?!

"We have one more member gone missing..." Amagi said as he facepalmed himself...

**Fourth...**

Kurama was JUST ADMIRING... HOW KIRINO KEPT ON ROLLING ON THE FLOOR FOR... 10 MINUTES STRAIGHT!

"Kirino-senpai! AMAZING! HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!" Kurama said as he kept watching Kirino who...couldn't stop laughing...

"SHINDOU...!" Kirino said, as he couldn't finish his sentence because of laughing too much...

**Fifth...**

Kariya and Nishiki were...

Trying to stop Shindou who was pessimistically banging his head to a tree...

"STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD!" Kariya and Nishiki screamed though Shindou still didn't stop...

"It's the end of the world..." Shindou muttered as he kept on banging his head to the tree...

When Amagi took a closer look... Shindou was... WEARING GLASSES?! HE WAS WEARING HAYAMI'S GLASSES?!

**Sixth...**

Sangoku was...

...

...

?

Actually... Sangoku seemed sane...

Okay, he wasn't, he was actually laughing out loud just like Kirino, the only difference was that he wasn't rolling on the floor though...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sangoku laughed and laughed... and laughed... in which he looked like he was going INSANE...

**Seventh...**

Inside the club room...

WAS CHAOS!

Hayami was NOT wearing his glasses. He had a straight serious face and had a cold stare and he was...?

Hayami... WAS LECTURING HAMANO?!

"Hamano! REMOVE THIS AQUARIUM IN THE CLUB ROOM AT ONCE!" Hayami ordered...

Yep, he DID switch with Shindou...

"Ye...yes!" Hamano just nodded rapidly at Hayami's 'order'.

"What are you doing standing idly there and replying to me?! WE HAVE WORK TO DO! NOW START MOVING THAT AQUARIUM!" Hayami yelled at Hamano's ear in which Hamano cringed because of Hayami's loud yell.

**Eight...**

Shinsuke couldn't take it anymore, he frantically used 'Buttobi Jump' to escape from Tsurugi's 'DEATH HUGS'...

"BUTTOBI...! JUMP!" Shinsuke screamed as he was able to escape Tsurugi...

BUT TSURUGI WAS PURSUING HIM...!

"No...! DON'T LEAVE ME SHINSUKE!" Tsurugi said as he followed Shinsuke...

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Shinsuke said, then he finally used an offense hissatsu; "SKY WALK...!"

"NO!" Tsurugi said as he couldn't follow Shinsuke anymore...

"SHINSUKE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tsurugi screamed, but finally...

Shinsuke was able to escape...

**So in the end...**

Two members were gone...

Mainly, Shinsuke and Ichino...

WTF?!

Amagi cleared his head and tried to look if there was at least SOMEONE SANE.

"Is there SOMEONE who hasn't switched personalities HERE?!" Amagi screamed.

"Well the two of us are!" Both Hamano and Kurumada exclaimed to which Amagi finally got some fresh air to breathe in... Hamano was still tired from Hayami's 'orders' though.

"Okay... JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WHY DID SHINDOU AND HAYAMI SWITCH?!" Amagi snapped, almost losing his nerves...

Though when Hamano and Kurumada tilted their heads... they saw... that MANY PEOPLE ALSO SWITCHED PERSONALITIES...

"Hikaru... SWITCHED WITH KURAMA?!" Kuramada said as he jawdropped.

"FORGET THAT! LOOK AT KIRINO AND KARIYA!" Hamano pointed his finger with disbelief.

And well... Kirino was still laughing though...

"AHEM! Could both of you ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST!" Amagi demanded to which the other two flinched.

"Well..."

**With Ichino...**

"FINALLY! I'M AWAY!" Ichino said as he took some fresh air... while running... to which well...

He accidentally bumped into someone...

"Ouch... Errr... SORRY!" Ichino said as he helped the person stand up...

"Wait a minute... YOU'RE...!" Ichino said as his eyes widened as he took a look at who the person was.

"Yes...? Ummm...? Is there something wrong...?" The person tilted his head, "Anyways, I-"

..

..

...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both persons screamed as they felt a light around them and a sudden change between the two.

**With Shinsuke...**

Shinsuke HAD ENOUGH OF THE CRAZINESS!

He started to walk when he saw someone from far away...

Actually, TWO PEOPLE TO BE EXACT...

But those two stopped walking as they were in front of an indescribable figure...

Shinsuke took a closer look and realized who the other two persons where...!

"Wait a minute... Those two are none other than...!"

But suddenly, someone came from behind and stopped Shinsuke talking...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**Back at Amagi, Hamano and Kurumada...**

"So... that happened...?" Amagi asked for more clarification but the other two just shook their heads.

"That's all we can give, the transfer student didn't arrive, and Hayami started running away because he was scared and Shindou ran for him..." Kuramada said.

Hamano then continued, "And when they came back... They switched personalities... That's all we know."

"This is bad... Also, Shinsuke and Ichino have gone missing." Amagi explained.

"Not good..." Kuramada said as he pondered on the problems...

"What do you think we should do Hamano...? We are the only three left that haven't switched personalities IN THIS PLACE..." Amagi said with a sigh.

"How about Aoyama...?" Kuramada said as he turned around to see Aoyama... WHO...IS...ACTUALLY GONE!

"Make that three people missing..." Amagi said with his head down. "Hamano...? What should we do...?"

Hamano was just silent.

"Hamano...?" Both Amagi and Kuramada simultaneously said as they turned around to face what Hamano was looking...

...

...

...

"You have got to be kidding me..." The other two said...

They saw TWO other figures walking by...

And it was none other than...

AMEMIYA TAIYOU AND YUKIMURA HYOUGA...

And yes... THEY SWITCHED PERSONALITIES!

"Hi! Can I visit Tenma-kun...? I heard that lot's of members switched personalities, so both Taiyou and I got worried!" Yukimura said... EXACTLY HOW TAIYOU WOULD SAY IT...

"Whaaaa... WAIT A MINUTE!" Amagi said trying to block his thought that the other two switched...

Because one IMPORTANT QUESTION CAME TO HIS MIND...

"How did you know that many members around Raimon switched personalities...?"

"Oh! Aoyama-kun commented us about that in Youtube!" Yukimura said...

..

..

...

"AOYAMA...!" Amagi shouted to which practically scared Hamano and Kuramada...

Though...

Shindou was the one who was scared beyond BELIEFS...

"AAAAAAAH! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!"

* * *

**With Aoyama...**

Aoyama was with his LAPTOP AGAIN...

And he was checking at the replies he received from his previous comments...

_**PrestoCopy: You guys do know that... Tenma and Tsurugi switched personalities... right...? That's why Tsurugi started dancing horribly while Kurama and Hikaru switched, that's why he danced. As for Ichino... well... I just forced him...**_

_**SunShiningApollo: Wait...WHAT?! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO RAIMON! I WANT TO SEE IF TENMA-KUN IS ALRIGHT!**_

_**ColdPanther: I'm also going just for the fun of it... luckily, I'm near Inazuma Town, might as well visit!**_

_**SunShiningApollo: OKAY! IT'S SETTLED! BOTH YUKIMURA AND ME SHALL VISIT!**_

"So that's the commotion I'm hearing currently... and no wonder Amagi shouted my name..." Aoyama muttered from afar, he isn't someone easy to find... NOT RIGHT NOW... This was his CHANCE... It was time to prove that he was not an ordinary 'bench player'...

And now, even if the others didn't know about it... Aoyama was ACTUALLY more skilled with photos and videos THAN Ichino...

Right now, he had PHOTOS of EACH and everyone with their SWITCHED PERSONALITIES...

"I am gonna win that award at Youtube AND have the most TRENDING event in TWITTER, and many other people will visit me on my FACEBOOK ACCOUNT!" Aoyama said with a smirk.

* * *

**With Shinsuke...**

**(Shinsuke's Point of View)**

"Just... JUST WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" I said as I rapidly clinged to the 'transfer student'...

I was shocked to see that Yukimura and Taiyou switched... and how they switched...

**Flashback**

_I felt a hand suddenly that covered my mouth and pulled me back a bit. I tried screaming and trying to get loose of the person who pulled me..._

_I thought it was Tsurugi, but when I looked up, I saw it was the 'transfer student'._

_I then saw a flash of light and heard Taiyou and Yukimura scream._

"_AAAAH!"_

_I saw it happen... Taiyou and Yukimura switched..._

_And my eyes widened more and WHO did it..._

"_This isn't getting good... Could you tell me where the Raimon soccer team is...? I have an idea to turn them back to normal." The 'transfer student' said and I guided him back to the soccer club room..._

**End of Flashback**

I hate calling him by his name, I prefer labelling him as the 'transfer student'.

I'm not a person who holds grudges, but right now, I do, but I had to push those feelings away.

And here we were now...

I was stuck leading the 'transfer student' into the battlefield of insane people...

"Everyone! This is the transfer student!" I exclaimed as I dragged the 'transfer student' to the Raimon members.

"Ahhhhh... my name is Hayami Tsurumasa, so you're the transfer student? What do you want to talk about?" Hayami-senpai said as he extended his hand to greet the 'transfer student'

It was obvious that Hayami was seriously being 'serious' and 'responsible' just like how Shindou would...

Which was kinda 'okay' for me...

Except for Hamano-senpai though... since I noticed that he was kinda 'sad'...

I'm guessing he's used to seeing Hayami dragged to a therapy room.

"SHINSUKE! YOUR BACK!" Tsurugi said from far away... I gulped, I knew what this meant... DEATH HUGS!

"GET OFF ME TSURUGI!" I said as he was hugging me tightly again, FOR THE FIRST TIME, I want him back his normal serious self!

I could see the 'transfer student' smile...

He then extended his hand also and introduced himself...

"_**My name is..."**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

That is all...!

READ AND REVIEW TO KNOW WHO THE TRANSFER STUDENT IS ONCE AND FOR ALL!

(Ehem... don't forget that Ichino and another 'certain person's has met... and that Aoyama is plotting something...)

So i guess... all of you should also guess who was the person who keeps on switching peoples personalities! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor the characters in this story.**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: SERIOUSLY?! IS THIS FOR REAL?!**

**(Normal Point of View)**

"My name is Fei Rune." The green haired boy said as a silence covered the whole area. Shindou stopped banging his head to a tree, Kirino and Sangoku stopped laughing too much, Shinsuke finally survived Tsurugi's Death Hugs because Tsurugi took the time to be silent and everyone was listening.

"Fei Rune? What brings you here?" Hayami asked in a serious way.

"Hayami Tsurumasa am I correct? Believe it or not, you just switched personalities, just like all of you people around here, you ALL switched personalities." Fei added.

Shinsuke just grumbled at the corner.

"Shinsuke?" Fei asked.

"Your taking Tenma away from me! Your gonna be his bestfriend than me!" Shinsuke said depressingly.

"Is that why you seemed angry at me...? Don't worry, I wouldn't want to ruin your friendship!" Fei said with a happy face.

"Really? THEN BRING BACK TENMA SINCE I CANNOT HANDLE TSURUGI'S DEATH HUGS!" Shinsuke pleaded as Tsurugi kept on hugging him.

"SHINSUKE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tsurugi whined.

"TENMA-KUN!" Yukimura shouted as he ran towards Tenma.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tenma said as he tried Yukimura from himself but failed.

"Tsk... no choice! SPIRAL DRAW!" Tenma said as Yukimura felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

"Now you know what I feel..." Shinsuke said to Tenma.

Hamano then interrupted the weird happenings, "Wait a minute... YOU KNOW?! Then how do we reverse it because I cannot SURVIVE seeing Hayami positive!"

"You'd rather want me to be THAT?" Hayami said as he pointed at a very negative Shindou.

"Yes, because that's who you are and that's my friend's REAL personality. Your real personality." Hamano said with a determined answer and turned around to face Fei, "How do we reverse this?"

"It's simple actually. Make some of them laugh and some of them angry. They'll return to normal." Fei said to which everyone just looked at each other.

...

...

...

"SO THAT WAS THE WAY TO REVERSE EVERYONE BACK TO NORMAL?! IT WAS THAT SIMPLE?!" Amagi said as he facepalmed himself.

"No, for them to regain their old personalities, they must FEEL their old personality, that is why we need them to laugh and to make them angry." Fei elaborated.

Amagi, Kuramada, Hamano, Shinsuke, the four people who were still sane thought it over...

"One thing that will make them 'FEEL' their old personalities...?" Shinsuke repeated as they were thinking in a very hard way.

"Arrghhh!" Amagi suddenly bursted in anger to which everyone suddenly backed away from him.

"Umm... what is it...?" Shinsuke asked, while taking some steps backward.

"I hate to say this, but the only way I can think is finding Aoyama and making everyone watch those recorded videos." Amagi said in defeat.

"Wait a minute... I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVEN'T TRIED MAKING THEM WATCH IT!" Shinsuke said as he facepalmed himself.

"That's because I don't care to watch." Tenma said.

"That's because you don't let me watch it!" Tsurugi said with a moan.

"That's because I thought you guys wouldn't POST IT! LIARS!" Kurama said in fuming anger, but not enough to make him go back to normal.

"I know right...? I guess it's the only way." Amagi said as he facepalmed himself too.

"Really...?"

Someone then came from the bushes and started walking towards everyone... it was Aoyama.

"AOYAMA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Amagi yelled at the little brown haired boy.

"Just doing some stuff, anyways, you said that my recorded videos might make them return back to normal right...? Fine, I'll do it." Aoyama said with a mischievous smile.

"That smile, don't tell me you're planning something!" Amagi said to which Aoyama just happily smiled again. "Oh let's just say... YOU HAVE TO DANCE...!"

"ME?!" Amagi said in annoyance.

"Yes, you and YOU ONLY!" Aoyama said with laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder if you SWITCHED personalities!" Amagi said with a grumble...

...

...

...

...

"OH DON'T TELL ME!" Amagi said as he facepalmed himself again and again.

Hamano then turned around and tried asking Fei, "Just wondering, has Aoyama switched personalities...?"

"Yes, it seems so." Fei nodded.

"Then... WITH WHO?" Hamano wondered.

"Ehemmmmmm! Let's get back shall we, AMAGI, do a solo 'BELLY' dance... NOW!" Aoyama laughed maniacally as he took his video camera and started taping.

Amagi argued, "This is embarrassing! There is no way I'll do this!"

"Please Amagi! This is for the sake of Raimon!" Hamano pleaded.

"EVERYONE OWES ME BIG TIME!" Amagi shouted as he started dancing... a 'BELLY DANCE!'

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Everyone chuckled afterwards and laughed so much that they couldn't breathe!

"THAT WAS AWFUL! BWAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Kirino laughed while 'ROLLING ON THE FLOOR' but...

KARIYA WAS ALSO LAUGHING AND ROLLING ON THE FLOOR! BOTH PERSONS WERE SIMULATENOUSLY ROLLING! "BWAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAA!"

"AMAGI! OH MY AMAGI!" Nishiki said while also laughing.

"AMAGI-SENPAI! BWAHAHAHAWHAHAHHAAA! THAT WAS BELLY DANCING?!" Both Hikaru and Tenma said simultaneously, both laughing.

"OHHH! AMAGI-SENPAI HAS A BIG BELLY!" Tsurugi said to which everyone practically even laughed MORE.

"AMAGI –SENPAI?! HOW DO YOU FIT THAT BIG BELLY WITH YOUR UNIFORM!" Kurama said as he was rolling on the floor again.

"FORGET THAT! HOW WAS HE ABLE TO BELLY DANCE WITH THAT KIND OF BELLY!" Kirino said while STILL laughing and rolling on the floor.

Taiyou also started laughing but halfway, he was suddenly silent.

Everyone else of course laughed around and it was a large commotion that Amagi was angry... REALLY ANGRY.

"AOYAMA!" Amagi said as he suddenly started running towards Aoyama and looked like he was gonna stampede him.

Then as Amagi started running, Aoyama swiftly kicked Amagi at his 'private part'.

"Well then! THANK YOU FOR THE VIDEO! Now if you excuse me..." Aoyama said as he started slowly walking away.

"WAIT! You said that you'll make everyone watch the videos!" Hamano interrupted.

"Oh that, you can keep this." Aoyama then threw two video tapes. "Other than that, I think you guys don't need to show the videos anymore, cause look at them, almost half of them are back to normal!"

"Ahhhhhh... GOOD POINT!" Hamano said then he forgot one thing...

"WAIT AOYAMA! YOUR NOT BACK TO NORMAL YET!" Hamano said way too late... and Aoyama was already gone.

"Oh no... this is not good." Hamano said as he facepalmed himself.

Kurumada then faced Fei, "So does that mean that half of them are back to normal?"

"Yes, half of them, mainly Tenma, Hikaru, Kariya, Nishiki and Taiyou are back to normal." Fei added.

"WHAT?! Hayami and Shindou aren't back to normal?" Hamano said worriedly.

"Sadly, they haven't. Shindou is a bit pessimistic in his real personality, and when he got switched with Hayami, his personality became 100% negative. Making them laugh won't bring them back, that's the same for Kirino, Yukimura and the other who are serious like Tsurugi and Kurama also." Fei added again.

"Thank god I'm back to normal..." Taiyou murmured.

Tenma looked at Taiyou. "Uhhh... Are you okay Taiyou-"

"No... don't ask Tenma-kun... Yukimura's personality is SCARY... He's... he's... obsessed with Fubuki Shirou... and when we switched...I BECAME OBSESSED WITH FUBUKI SHIROU! ALL I CAN THINK OF IS HIM!" Taiyou said as he huddled into a corner.

"Actually I was wondering... WHY is this happening? WHAT caused this?" Kurumada asked.

Fei let out a sigh, "Well... this was caused by-"

"Kurama, are you here?"

Two persons them came in front of the whole group...

"Mi...Minamisawa...?!" Kurumada said in shock, why you ask?

Minamisawa's hair was different, and he looked serious... AND HE WAS NOT FLIPPING HIS HAIR!

Instead...

IT WAS ICHINO WHO WAS FLIPPING HIS HAIR!

"What? Is there anything wrong with flipping my hair?" Ichino asked in a sadistic manner.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Kurumada said as he facepalmed himself.

"At least I'm happy and confident about myself!" Ichino said as he FLIPPED his hair again.

"Apparently that isn't the only thing to be shocked..." Shinsuke said as he pulled Kurumada and pointed at a TEDDY BEAR...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAH AHAHA!" The teddy bear said rapidly, while it had bolts unscrewed and was rapidly looking like it was hacked or something.

"Anyways, continuing what I said, this is all caused by this bear, Wandaba. His wirings hay wired and is now out of control, and his Mixi Max gun instead also affects personalities, and switches personalities instead of adding them." Fei elaborated.

"BAWAWHAHWAHWHAHWHAWAHAAA!" Wandaba said again as he pointed his Mixi Max gun... AT AMAGI AND SHINSUKE!

"BWAHAHWHAHWHAWHAHWA!" Wandaba said again the Mixi Max activiated and in horror, everyone was in shock as two light rays attacked Amagi and Shinsuke...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both screamed and both afterwards...SWITCHED PERSONALITIES!

"Shi... SHINSUKE?!" Tenma said in horror while seeing his friend turned to something else.

Everyone then turned around at the teddy bear.

"Well if there's one thing to do, that's to stop this BEAR!" Nishiki said to which the others nodded, both those who switched personalities and who haven't switched.

"BWAWHAHWHAH! I AM NOT A BEAR!" Wandaba shrieked as he aimed his gun again randomly again and suddenly gushed out light rays again, while the others avoided it...

"Everyone let's do this!" Tenma said, luckily, he was back to his real personality and now positioned himself along with Hikaru, Kariya and Nishiki.

"Kariya! NOW!" Tenma shouted as Kariya then trapped Wandaba with 'HUNTER'S NET!'

"LET'S SHOOT! MACH WIND!"

"EXTEND ZONE!"

"BUSHIN RENZAN!"

"BOUNCER RABBIT!"

And they did successfully stop the bear...

Tenma then let out a sigh, "Finally, we caught him-"

"BWAWAHWAHWAHWAHAAAA!" The bear rapidly shouted again as he stood up again, he miraculously SURVIVED the shoots!

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Tenma said with a facepalm.

"I'll stop the bear!" Tsurugi shouted but then the bear kicked Tsurugi at the 'private part'

"Ugghhh...! YOU BASTARD BEAR!" Tsurugi yelled as he moaned in anguish.

"Well, at least that made Tsurugi return to normal since he's angry!" Kariya laughed a bit.

"Instead of being idly there, USE HUNTER'S NET YOU BASTARD!" Tsurugi shouted.

"Yeah, fine! HUNTER'S NET!" Kariya shouted as he used the net and practically trapped the bear.

"BWAHWHAHWAHWHHHWAAAA!" The bear maniacally laughed and everyone's hair raised in horror as the bear started to raise the two guns and shot two rays... AT KARIYA AND TSURUGI!

***ZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH!"

"Ughhh..." Kariya said as he shook his head and let go of the net, which made the bear escape.

"Oh no... the BEAR ESCAPED!" Hayami shrieked and got scared, which probably made him scared and return back to normal.

"HAYAMI! YOUR BACK TO NORMAL!" Hamano said as he hugged Hayami tightly.

"Hamano-kun! Don't leave me!" Hayami said as he clutched tightly at Hamano more.

"BWAWAHAHAHWAAAA!" The bear laughed while running away, but he shot another two rays... AT HAMANO AND HAYAMI!

***ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ha...Hamano-kun! Are you okay! I thought we were done for and killed!" Hayami said as he clutched onto Hamano.

"WAAAAAAAH! HAYAMI-KUN! HUG ME!" Hamano said as he hugged Hayami more tightly in a scared manner.

"Wait a minute, look! Hayami is STILL negative yet Hamano is ALSO negative, they didn't switch personalities... but... What is this?" Tenma asked.

"Oh no... Wandaba changed the gun... he set it to adding personalities!" Fei said in terror. "Normally, when a person that switched personalities, it means that when one person returns back to normal... the other would too... and considering that half of the people here aren't back to normal... that means that Wandaba NEVER made the gun in 'switching' mode... IT'S IN ADDING MODE! He must have gathered both aura's and added it to each other!"

"Oh no that means..." Hikaru said then everyone started backing away from Tsurugi and Kariya.

"Hey, why is everyone backing away...?" Kariya asked, then when he turned around... Tsurugi was there... LOOKING LIKE THE MOST SCARIEST PERSON AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD.

"Oh no...! THIS ISN'T GOOD AT ALL!" Hayami said when he learned that Hamano gained his personality and he suddenly detached from him.

"This means WE HAVE two people who have Kariya's personality, and I have TWO people who have the same personality as mine!" Hayami shrieked again and again as he ran around in circles.

"I don't UNDERSTAND A THING!" Nishiki said as he facepalmed himself.

"Wandaba gathered Kariya's aura which is his personality and ADDED it to Tsurugi! It's the same with you too! Wandaba took both you and Sangoku's aura and added it both in the opposite way, that's why awhile ago you have his personality" Fei explained but Nishiki felt like he didn't understood a thing again.

"Okay, in an easier way to explain, ADDING personality is kinda like a branch of switching personalities, in which instead of switching, it's adding personality, but since if you do adding of personalities between two persons, it's considered switching of personalities!" Fei explained again to which Nishiki moaned, "NO MORE EXPLANATION! JUST AS LONG AS IT'S CALLED SWITCHING OF PERSONALITIES I'M FINE WITH THAT TERM!"

"Oh no THIS! Oh no THAT! THAT'S IT! I HAVE ENOUGH!" Tenma said in frustration and asked everyone to come near.

"**Let's START OPERATION CAPTURE THAT CRAZY BEAR!"**

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

_WOOHOOOOO! READ AND REVIEW! FAV IT AND FOLLOW TO KNOW HOW THEY'LL STOP THE TEDDY BEAR OF DESTRUCTION! XD And yes, some are cured, some aren't :P_

_If you guys didn't understand Fei's explanation, it's okay, it's meant to be complicated XD And yes, it means that instead of switching... it was actually adding of personalities! XD But adding of personalities is a branch of switching personalities... blah... blah... it's complicated to explain XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: CAPTURE THAT BEAR!**

Somewhere else...

Aoyama went to a secluded area and uploaded the video of "Amagi's Belly Dancing" which made him receive lot's of hits more than the others.

**Youtube**

**Amagi Daichi Belly Dancing?!**

**10 BILLION HITS!**

Comments on Amagi's Belly Dancing:

**WhiteDragon**: That's it... EVERYONE'S GAY IN RAIMON FINAL... ANYONE WHO DENIES IT GETS A SHOOT HISSATSU IN THEIR FACE!

**WaveRider**: This is embarrassing... all members of Raimon in this generation ARE GAY!

**TacticsMaster**: I considered them having going to rehab, but they said it's only for people who use drugs.

**WaveRider**: LOOK AT THOSE KIDS KIDOU! THEY ALREADY LOOK LIKE THEY'RE ON DRUGS! ASK THE REHAB CENTER ONE MORE TIME! Besides, WHY else would they be gay?! Of course they're probably on drugs!

**TacticsMaster**: Well... I'll try asking one more time.

**FlameStriker**: This is REALLY embarrassing...

**TheExcellentOne**: GOUENJI-SAN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING TSURUGI STUDY AT RAIMON! A SCHOOL OF GAY PEOPLE!

**FlameStriker**:HEY! IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS KUROKI!

**BlackHat**: WHAT?! NO! IT WAS TORAMARU-SAN!

**TigerTatoo**:IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS YUUKA-SAN!

**YoungerSister**: OH REAL MATURE EVERYONE! I'm the teenager here and I'm more mature than the three of you because I don't pass the blame to any random person! IT WAS SENGUUJI DAIGO WHO ASSIGNED THE SEED'S TO DIFFERENT SCHOOLS YOU IDIOTS!"

**PinkHairIsBetter**:Sorry

**TheExcellentOne**: Wow... has he gotten nicer?

**KingFireKeeper**: Dad, are you okay? You suddenly became nice when you got home after grocery.

Aoyama laughed and laughed and laughed his heart out at seeing the comments, "Poor Daigo, he didn't know that when we crossed paths before I came to school that Wandaba used the gun on the two of us, I guess he forgot."

Aoyama then smirked, it was so easy to hide the personality and pretend to be nice, this was so much fun, "Ahhhh... I am so not gonna let myself switch back to normal." Aoyama muttered darkly and he took some photos out of his jacket which was the photos he earlier had, he added more and more photos of people switching personalities in his collection. "This personality is fun, and Senguuji didn't know how to use it properly..."

* * *

**Back at the others...**

**Somewhere else...**

It wasn't easy at all...

ALL STUDENTS AROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL WAS IN CHAOS!

There was an obvious trail of where Wandaba went, and now, everyone was chasing Wandaba WHILE evading his guns.

"It's hopeless..." Both Shindou and Hamano simultaneously said as they exhaled tiredness.

"AAAAAH! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE! SEEING THIS OTHER TWO NEGATIVE IS SOMETHING I CAN'T HANDLE!" Hayami said as he then ran faster and dragged Kariya.

"Why are you DRAGGING ME?!" Kariya shouted as he was being pulled by Hayami.

"I'll give you a boost in mid-air and you better use your Hunter's Net successfully!" Hayami said to which the teal haired boy said a "WHHAAAAAATT?! USING HUNTER'S NET IN MID-AIR?! WOULDN'T I FALL?!"

Hayami then pretended that he didn't hear anything and he then took position to use a hissatsu technique "ZEROYON!"

It then gave a boost at Kariya and while he was still in mid-air shouted, "HUNTER'S NET!"

It did successfully stop Wandaba... but since Hayami gave too much boost, well...

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Kariya said as he was falling... RIGHT IN FRONT OF WANDABA!

Wandaba served as a cushion so that Kariya would safely land but... it ended up crushing the bear, and the Mixi Max Gun at the same time.

"Oh no... we just destroyed the Mixi Max Gun and Wandaba who was the only one who can wield it... we just lost the device that can practically easily return everyone back to normal..." Fei said while the others facepalmed themselves.

"How long will it be fixed?" Tenma asked.

"One month." Fei said as the others facepalmed again.

"This month isn't gonna be a good one..." Tenma muttered.

"Well... this month isn't gonna be a good one... for those who haven't returned back to normal!" Kariya smirked as he thought of what could happen.

"So...what did I miss...?" Aoyama said coming back again, planning to show the photos and planning to ask what the others are doing and having another 'diabolical' plan again but while walking...

He accidentally 'stepped' at the gun...

***ZAP!***

Aoyama then fell to the ground and moaned.

"Aoyama...?" Nishiki looked.

"Ughhhh... ummm... what happened...?" Aoyama asked.

"Errrr... WAIT A MINUTE! ARE YOU BACK TO NORMAL?!" Fei asked.

"Umm... what do you mean by that?" Aoyama said as he titled his head.

"THANK GOD YOUR BACK!" Amagi said as he suddenly HUGGED Aoyama to which he was practically shocked.

"Hmmm... I wonder...?" Kariya said then he suddenly pushed Kirino and he made the pink haired boy suddenly step at the Mixi Max Gun.

***ZAP!***

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KARIYA?!" Kirino yelled at Kariya to which he just covered his ears, "Ehem, I did you a favour."

"It seems that whomever steps at the Mixi Max Gun returns to normal..." Fei said then an idea suddenly popped up.

Fei knew that only ONE person would like to do this...

And it was Kariya, so he suddenly dragged Kariya and whispered the idea.

"This is gonna be enjoyable...!" Kariya said with a smirk as he went to 'work'...

"HUNTER'S NET!" Kariya shouted as he trapped all those who still have their personalities switched.

And... made them all land on the Mixi Max Gun...

Which wasn't pleasant at all...

***ZAAAAAAAP!***

"OUCH! WTF?! GET ME OFF HERE KARIYA! I'M ALREADY BACK TO NORMAL!" Kirino and Kurama shouted but teal haired boy was still smirking.

"Oh really...? I don't think everyone is back to normal... YET!" Kariya said as he counted the minutes that passed.

***ZAAAAAP!***

"KARIYA YOU BASTARD! GET US OFF HERE!" Everyone shouted.

"Fine...!" Kariya said as he released the net.

"Fei right? Can I ask a question? Why do I feel like I've known you before?" Tenma asked.

"Oh... maybe you've mistaken me for someone else..." Fei said as he turned his head around like he was avoiding the question.

"One question from all this switching of personalities, if this is a switch personalities, why is it that the others that returned back to normal and had their personalities back while their other counterpart in which they got switched with still didn't return back to normal?" Shindou asked to which Nishiki felt like his head was spinning, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING!" Everyone just sweatdropped at his reaction.

"It's like I said, the Mixi Max Gun and Wandaba has gone hay wire, so the effects are REALLY different, some will return and some won't... so a they needed to 'FEEL' their old personality, in some case, it was hard to return them back to normal so we needed the Mixi Max Gun. Got it?" Fei explained.

"Uggghhh! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE! I thought you said it was a branch or something branchy!" Nishiki said.

"I said that adding personalities is a branch OF switching personalities!" Fei said again.

"NO MORE! JUST NO MORE EXPLANATIONS!" Nishiki said as his mind was spinning.

"NOOOO! JUST WHEN I ENJOYED FLIPPING MY HAIR!" Ichino said as he went to a corner and became depressed.

Fei then took a closer look at the gun, apparently, it actually works when closer inspection, but he'd rather not say it. He then took another look at Wandaba, it seems that less than a week could probably fix it actually.

"Everyone, could everyone go to the center please first?" Fei asked to which everyone wondered why but they did, Fei then dragged Wandaba and the gun for a while and used another means of using electricity power. He then raised the two guns and took it's energy.

"What are you doing?" Tenma asked.

"There are tons of students that still haven't had their personality fixed so... here it goes! And that also includes each and everyone one of you since we just used a minor electric shock, so this time, let's use it's full range" Fei said as he took another gun out and used it to fix everything instead.

***ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!***

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Everyone shouted and afterwards moaned. The whole school was moaning in pain.

"There! That practically reassures that everyone is back to normal!" Fei said happily.

"You JUST HAD to say it late didn't you?! We had to be trapped in Kariya's Net and get electrocuted but you could have just done that earlier!" Kirino argued.

Shindou then tilted his head, "Wait, so that whole 'FEEL' your old personality wasn't real."

"It's more of a TEMPORARY cure though... and that electrocution is kinda like a temporary cure." Fei explained.

Shindou then asked one more time "But how come that when Wandaba added personalities, it was a success even though that-"

"AAAAAARGHHH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING! LET'S JUST FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TODAY!" Nishiki moaned as his head ached.

"Agreed! Ugghh... I became obsessed at Matsukaze Tenma for a day..." Yukimura moaned.

"Ughh... your scary Yukimura... YOUR SUPER OBSESSED AT FUBUKI SHIROU!" Taiyou added.

"WHAT?!" Yukimura said in a startled mode.

"When I switched personalities with you... All I can think of is Fubuki Shirou! EEEK! JUST MAKE ME FORGET THIS EVENT!" Taiyou shrieked.

"Sadly, you guys have to really forget everything, I can't let you guys remember or it might disturb the timeline." Fei said as he released a gun in his hands.

"WHAT IS THAT?! Don't tell me your gonna kill us?!" Hamano said to which Hayami suddenly clutched onto him.

"This is a memory eraser, I cannot make you remember this event, I'm sorry, but I will still be around for 1 week here though since I'll be fixing this whole event." Fei said and before the others could speak, Fei shot everyone with a ray of light.

***ZAAAAAAAP!***

"I guess I should start deleting the videos Aoyama uploaded and erase everyone's memory of that video." Fei said with a sigh... it seems that 1 week might not be enough...

**After a Week...**

Everyone went back to normal, no one remembered anything at all...

But there was an upcoming event tomorrow and everyone was preparing themselves...

The problem was it wasn't going well at all...

"ARRRRGGHH! IT'S SO HARD TO SING!" Tsurugi said in frustration.

"If only you could sing just like Shin-sama!" Akane said while everyone started to laugh.

"What if the two of you switched?" Aoi giggled to which everyone suddenly felt a head ache and they all moaned.

"Is there something wrong? Why are you all moaning?!" Midori asked furiously, to which everyone just silently didn't answer.

"Anyways, we all agreed that we'll be doing the talent show together, all of us, and whatever may happen." Shindou clarified.

"And whatever happens, let's all laugh at Tsurugi!" Kariya chuckled as everyone started laughing also.

Though they didn't notice... that someone from the windows was watching.

"I do owe them big time since they were able to stop Wandaba and helped me bring back the timeline to normal so I guess I owe them..." Fei said then he faced Wandaba, who was already fixed now.

"BUT I OWE THEM MORE! So I might as well do them a favour." Wandaba said as he raised the Mixi Max Gun.

"Yeah, though this is the last Mixi Max we will be doing..." Fei said as Wandaba nodded.

One last Mixi Max so that Raimon's performance at the Talent Show will be good or should I say... Spectacular?

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

_WOOHOOOOO! READ AND REVIEW! FAV IT AND FOLLOW TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE LAST CHAPTER!_

_Let's see who Fei and Wandaba had in mind..._

_Well... READ AND REVIEW TO SEE THE MIND BLOWING AND THE MOST SHOCKING LAST CHAPTER!_

_One more thing, if everyone didn't understand what Fei explained, it's okay XD It's really something hard to explain :P_

_(And do you think that all of the evidences of the switched personalities is REALLY GONE? *COUGH**COUGH**THERE**ARE**SOME**PHOTOS**COUGH* *WINK* You guys know what I mean by this if you read the fanfic dedicatedly. )_

_(LOTS OF QUESTIONS ARE STILL YET TO BE ANSWERED! SO READ AND REVIEW! FAV AND FOLLOW THIS FANFIC!)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**_Yeah... this is the last chapter, though seriously... I have one last author's note at the end of the fanfic... Anyways, since this is the last chapter... I hope I get lots of reviews! Read to your heart's content! _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor Inazuma Eleven GO and NOT EVEN Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone._

_Now on to the love festival... I meant the Talent Show! _

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Talent Show Switch**

**In the Stage at Raimon...**

_**(Normal Point Of View)**_

It wasn't exactly silence... the noise of murmurs from the audience could be heard of course... and that just made the performers nervous...

"I can't do it Kariya!" Hikaru said worriedly, as the red curtain was in front of them and in a few minutes, they will probably be singing and dancing! He kept on hanging onto his guitar and made sure he didn't forget how to play the tune of the song.

"Yo...you can.. do it!" Kariya stuttered, he might have joked in the earlier days but now he was also nervous. Just like Hikaru, he also had a guitar. Actually, both him and Hikaru were the one's assigned to the guitar, since they were the only ones who knew how to play the guitar.

"If you're worried, IM MORE WORRIED!" Tsurugi added, and everyone curiously took a peak and saw that they had a LARGE audience. They were right, if there was a large noise of murmurs that meant there were lots of people also.

"I shouldn't have signed up for this!" Hayami nervously said as his hands were shaking violently, then he suddenly turned around towards Hamano, "Haaa... Hamano-kun! Do you remember the lyrics?"

"Ahhhh... yeaaaah...somehow..." Hamano said in which made everyone more nervous since he said it like he wasn't sure that he remembered all of it.

"Are... are we... are we REALLY going... to do this... to the girls...?" Nishiki asked in which made everyone else more nervous... they weren't just going to sing, they were also going to sing it... to the girls.

"It will work out somehow!" Tenma said, encouraging everyone... which wasn't working at all!

"That's because both you and Shindou are great at singing and YOU LOVE THEM!" Tsurugi argued, and emphasized the part 'you love them' part in which both Shindou and Tenma blushed.

"So you DO admit that you're horrible at singing!" Kariya smirked. Everyone's mood started to light up and they laughed even more.

"Of course not! I WAS JUST COMPLIMENTING THEM!" Tsurugi quarrelled. "And besides, look who's talking, you're stuttering awhile ago!"

Everyone suddenly even laughed even a little more, though they are kinda hiding it because they can't possibly laugh too much or the audience will hear them laughing.

From afar, Fei and Wandaba positioned themselves for one last switch...

"Did you gather his aura?" Fei asked.

"Yes, somehow I was able to... This is the first time that we are using one aura on a large scale of people, at the same time, this is the first time I'm using the adding of personalities when I'm sane... Let's hope this works..." Wandaba said as he raised his Mixi Max Gun.

Fei then started counting... "3...2...1... NOW!"

***ZAAAAAAAAAP!***

And the light rays were shot at the whole Raimon team...

"**AAAAH!"**

"Did you hear something?" One of the guards in the talent show said in which his fellow guard just shook his head and replied, "Just probably another fangirl screaming I guess... Seriously, the Raimon school isn't just known for soccer, it's also known for having lots of fangirls..."

* * *

**At the Audience...**

_**(Normal Point Of View)**_

"Remind me why we're here...?" Gouenji argued as he got dragged by Kidou into watching the talent show.

"Because we need to discuss how to divorce Endou and Natsumi!" Kidou whispered.

"WHO SAID I AGREED WITH YOU AND WHY ARE WE DISCUSSING IT HERE?!" Gouenji said as he facepalmed himself.

"Because everyone has their attention towards the stage, so we can silently talk about how to divorce them!" Kidou reasoned in which Gouenji was about to leave when the red curtains raised and he saw the WHOLE RAIMON TEAM! He took a step back and found himself sitting again on the chair.

Everyone gasped as they saw the whole Raimon team...

They all wore a Tuxedo! All of them looked calm...

And all of them LOOKED LIKE GENTLEMAN'S!

Most of the girls in the audience all had their eyes opened wide on how hot all everyone looked...

AND FOR ONCE! KIRINO LOOKED LIKE A BOY!

"KYAAAAAAA! SHIN-SAMA IS HOT!" Akane said while she kept on taking photos of Shindou in a tuxedo. And the other two managers who were also at the audience were shocked.

"That's... THAT'S NISHIKI, HAMANO AND HAYAMI?!" Midori said as she was... in awe for the first time...! And for the first time... She felt her heart rapidly beating... BECAUSE OF THOSE THREE WACKOS?! "What the heck is wrong with me...!" Midori said as she shook her head, trying to clear her heard, but Nishiki among the three had most of the charisma! "NOOO! I AM NOT THINKING THAT! I AM NOT THINKING NISHIKI IS HOT! NOOOO!" She closed her eyes, but then she took a peak and saw Hamano again... "NOOOO! I AM NOT THINKING THEIR HOT... I AM NOT THINKING HAMANO IS HOT... NOOO!"

Some people would probably tease Midori, but in this case, they had to all agree... THEY LOOKED HOT!

"Te...Tenma...? Shi...Shinsuke...? Ka...Kariya...? Hi... Hikaru...?" Aoi stuttered as he looked at the four boys, all of them looked so calm, so serious, and at the same time, looked like gentlemans... Aoi clutched her heart... it was beating fast... could she be falling in love with the four boys?

Practically all other fangirls were screaming! Heck, the boys in this case couldn't believe that the members of the Raimon team could look so hot that they all had a 'jawdropped' expression, some boys even were jealous!

"Ar...Are you recording this Akane...?" Aoi stuttered as she asked.

Akane turned around with a contented smile after she took a thousand photos of Shindou, "Yes, I am recording this now!" She then took out a video camera instead and practically started recording this.

From another part of the audience, another two boys were also discussing...

"Wow, that's the Raimon team...? Too bad Kurama isn't gonna do a ballet dance..." Shuu whispered at Hakuryuu, they took the time to take a boat and go to Raimon to see the Talent Show, and for once, Shuu was glad that he left the island temporarily in the care of some members of his team.

"Hmmm... Tsurugi now proved he isn't a third rate seed... But let's see if the performance will be good, also what do you mean by ballet dance...? They don't do that kind of dancing I think..." Hakuryuu muttered as they waited.

"Ahh... oh yeah, you're not a spirit like me, that's why your memory was erased of that event." Shuu answered...

...

...

...

"Wait WHAT?!" Hakuryuu tugged Shuu suddenly with the question in mind.

"Ahh... I meant that-"

"That reminds me, what song will they be performing...?" Taiyou then interrupted suddenly, which became a delight to Shuu since now he was able to avoid Hakuryuu's question.

Hakuryuu then just shook his head "Sorry I don't know, honestly, Shuu and I just came here for a visit, you? And also who are you?" Hakuryuu said as he faced the other side and looked at the orange haired boy.

"Oh! Amemiya Taiyou's the name! Nice to meet you! The other person beside me is Yukimura Hyouga but he's more of a silent type of a person." Taiyou said as he then pointed the other person beside him.

"Hi, nice to meet you, now if you excuse me, I'd rather watch and see if they are gonna perform well." The blue haired boy said as he turned his gaze back at the stage.

There was then a moment of silence and a dimming of light around the audience... And the only light that shone was the one at the stage.

It was obvious that going back to what was happening with the girls, Aoi was blushing... madly, just looking at the well groomed Tenma, Hikaru, Kariya, Shinsuke and EVEN TSURUGI just made her heart leap in joy and...love...

Kariya and Hikaru took out a guitar and took one step forward—that practically caused the fangirls to be quiet for once and to start DROOLING at the two young first years...

Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou then took three steps forward...

And this time, the fangirls practically started drooling even more... which caused the floor to be very wet... in an unhealthy way...

Kariya and Hikaru then softly brushed the guitars and started the opening of the song... it was soft and greatly tuned. Suddenly, Kurama appears with drums and sits but doesn't start beating the drums yet. Then... that's when the three pillars of the Raimon team started singing...

"**Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call, I'm angry, call, I'm desperate for your voice."**

Tenma softly said as his gaze turned around to Aoi—and just like that... Aoi started drooling, just like how the other girls that were watching was actually doing. But Midori felt... 'jealousy' as she saw that TENMA was really ONLY turning his gaze to Aoi.

From another certain seat... an orange haired boy was jealous, "I wish I was the one Tenma-kun was staring at!"

As for the two adults, they just jawdropped at how MATURE Tenma was singing. Kidou could NEVER imagine Endou singing so maturely and so handsome. Gouenji though... could imagine it... he just silently slapped himself, his thoughts suddenly made him think that Tenma was Endou and that Endou was singing towards him. This was the reason why he sometimes blamed his little sister for showing him Yaoi pairings from different anime shows.

"**Listening to the song we used to sing."**

In a fast cut, Tsurugi cutted in singing the next words,

"**Butterfly, early summer."**

"**It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet."**

"**Like when we would meet."**

And with that, Tsurugi also turned his gaze to Aoi, in which Midori become more jealous, and ended up wishing in her mind that she was still a first year student. Though... A certain white haired boy was also jealous in the deep parts of his mind, "Tsurugi... Why can't he stare at me?!" He thought as he sighed silently in disappointment, no one knew but he had some 'affection' towards the boy.

"I did not expect my brother... To sing like THAT!" A similar looking person to Tsurugi said in which practically shocked Hakuryuu, Shuu, Taiyou and Yukimura who all suddenly looked behind and noticed that Tsurugi Yuuichi was actually watching. The only persons though... who heard him was practically the four since they were seated at the back.

After that, Tsurugi and Tenma backed away with one step behind and Shindou had the solo light at him.

For some reason, Akane felt like shutting her camera down and just stare at this performance and decided to just listen to it...

And she was right.

Shindou's gentle lips started to open and also started singing the next lyrics.

"**I was born... to tell you I love you..."**

Akane felt it, the sole attention she wanted all these years after following Shindou throughout everyday of his life. And now, for the first time—she felt genuine care and a set of lovely eyes look at him. Shindou was singing this part of the song to her. Guess what? Kishibe from Kidokawa Seishuu was actually watching from afar in some other seat also and muttered, "Shindou...! If you only knew I was actually here!" He said with a sigh...

"**And I am torn... to do what I have to..."**

"**To make you mine... stay with me tonight..."**

Akane blushed rapidly at the words, all this time she wanted Shindou to be hers. But with those lyrics, it was the perfect lyrics to describe what she wanted... at the same time what Shindou wanted.

Kariya and Hikaru, and THIS TIME, Kurama finally beats the drums but in a really slow and a 'not so noisy' beat, just enough to follow the guitars.

Though, throughout the moment—Midori couldn't help but feel jealous again since Aoi AND Akane have BOYS glare and kind of like dedicate the song to THEM. Midori just sighed as she looked once more on the stage, and in shock... SHE DIDN'T EXPECT NISHIKI STARTING TO WALK TOWARDS THE MIDDLE AND STARTS WALKING DOWN THE STAGE AND WAS HEADING... Towards her! "Whaaat... what are you... what are you doing you... you..." Midori stutteredly said and wasn't able to finish the sentence at all as Nishiki approached her and started singing in front of her.

"**Stripped and polished I am new, I am fresh"**

"**I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh"**

"**Cause every breath that you will take when you are sitting next to me..."**

"**Will bring life into my deepest hopes, what's your fantasy?**

"**What's your...?"**

And with that sudden shock, Nishiki backed away and showed... HAMANO WALKING TOWARDS MIDORI ALSO... while saying **"What's your..." **Again and again for three times until Hamano finally reached Midori in which she blushed rapidly more and more.

With that, Hamano stood firm and grasped Midori's hand and started to sing the same words that Shindou said, and he sang it... in the most unbelievable way, he was the BEST singer among all...

"**I was born... to tell you I love you..."**

"**And I am torn... to do what I have to..."**

"**To make you mine... stay with me tonight..."**

"Wha...what are you doing...?!" Midori said again as Hamano was about to kiss Midori when...

Midori kicked him...

And sent him flying towards the stage... Which ended up... ruining everything...

* * *

**After a Few Minutes has passed...**

Hamano was actually rushed towards the hospital, while the talent show was... POSTPONED...

Though, it still left the fangirls wanting more, the two adults were still awe stricken and went home... with bizarre thoughts, and left the managers... to approach the boys...

The three managers opened the club room in which the others were done switching their clothes.

"Errrr... Tenma...!" Aoi stutteredly said while Akane... was blushing madly as she kept on giving glances towards Shindou... while Midori was about to approach Hayami to say sorry for his friend when something happened...

"Good afternoon Ms. Sorano~!" Tenma said in a gentleman voice in which she blushed more, though, Tenma suddenly turned towards Midori and holded her hand also, "Good afternoon Ms. Seto~!" Tenma said the same way, in which made Aoi feel angry for being ditched, for once, Midori's jealousy was gone but then... Tenma turned around again... TOWARDS Akane and holded her hand and gave it a KISS, "Good afternoon Ms. Yamana, you look beautiful today, such a fine refined lady like you should not be left alone staring for his dreamboy~!"

"No.. wait a minute Sr. Matsukaze~!" Shindou cutted in as he suddenly pulled Akane, "Such a beauty cannot be wasted right~? You should only belong to a gentleman such as myself~!" Shindou said in which Akane... for the first time became furious, this was not the Shindou she knew.

"No... don't think you're the only one Sr. Shindou~!" Kirino said as he cutted in also but then he suddenly quickly gave a glance towards Midori with loving and soft eyes, and suddenly ran towards the girl and started spouting words, "Ms. Midori, what are you doing there being furious~? We are here, tons of gentlemans, ready for your hand~?"

And...

That's when the three managers realized... ALL OF THEM HAD CHANGED! The Raimon team ALL became boys that sought for ALL girls, and all they cared was wooing girls. And after they all realized it, they started becoming furious... and started knocking everyone unconscious.

"SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH ALL OF US?!" Midori said as she and the other two went out of the door and closed it hard enough for the boys to hear it...

* * *

**From afar...**

"Oh no... this is bad... how did this happen?!" Fei said as he watched what happened in which Wandaba gulped in nervousness.

"Wait a minute, you know something, WHAT happened?" Fei demanded.

Wandaba then started to explain. "It's not 'What', it's just that... the 'person' we got the aura from... wasn't just a gentleman... he also liked 'flirting' with lots of girls..."

...

...

...

"Great... now I have to erase the girls memory of what the boys just did to them..." Fei groaned as he pulled out his memory eraser gun, though, before he left, he asked one last thing from the Wandaba, "I feel like we forgot to fix something, what could it be?"

"Well, the effect of the aura thing at the Raimon team is only set to temporary, so don't worry... as soon as they're awake, they'll be back to normal." Wandaba added.

"Okay, well then I'm off!" Fei said as he started walking away to find the girls... though, along the way, Fei scratched his neck, "I really feel like I forgot something..."

...

...

...

"OH NO!" Fei shouted as he facepalmed himself and ran back towards Wandaba's location.

Somewhere else...

"DAD! STOP DONATING TOO MUCH!" Senguuji Yamato shouted at his father; Senguuji Daigo who was donating almost all of their furnitures.

"I must donate my son! It's for the good of everyone and for those who need it!" Daigo said nicely as he patted his son in which Yamato started being furious. "DAD! I don't know WHY you're so NICE during this week but if YOU KEEP ON DONATING, BEING NICE AND HELPING... YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO YOUR NEW WORK! You haven't even got to work AT ALL!" Yamato demanded in which Daigo PATTED his son's head again, "We must give and expect nothing in return my son! I will work for free!"

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Yamato said as he went out of the house.

And as if in cue, Wandaba and Fei suddenly appeared right in front of Daigo.

"Who... who are you?!" Daigo asked in suprise.

"Are you sure we should return him back to normal Fei?" Wandaba asked, but Fei just sighed, "We have no choice, now ZAP HIM!"

"Wait WHAT?" Daigo shouted as he started evading the zaps from some sort of 'gun' he didn't knew of.

"JUST SET IT IN A WIDE RADIUS!" Fei said so that it could cover up a large area.

"Fine!" Wandaba said as he finally zapped Yamato and it finally knocked the person out.

Fei sighed and sat tiredly, "Great, I still have more work to do."

"Why is that?" Wandaba asked.

Fei moaned, "Let's see... I still have to zap the managers, and practically you have to release the aura of Philip Owen from the Mixi Max gun..."

"Philip Owen? I thought you were talking about Edgar Valtinas?" Wandaba said in which...

Fei suddenly smacked the bear. "EDGAR VALTINAS?! WHY WOULD I WANT EDGAR VALTINAS' AURA FOR THE RAIMON TEAM?! NO WONDER THEY STARTED FLIRTING! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT'S KNOWN ACROSS THE ENTIRE TIMELINE THAT EDGAR VALTINAS IS THE BIGGEST FLIRTING GENTLEMAN AROUND?!"

"Well, I thought when you said the 'gentleman' from Knights of Queen, I thought it was Edgar Valtinas! YOU NEVER SAID IT WAS PHILIP OWEN! And besides, not much people KNOW him at ALL! Philip is a teammember of the Knights of Queen and is also a 'gentleman', along with the whole team... but EVERYONE KNOWS that when we talk about 'gentlemans' that it's EDGAR!" Wandaba defended in which Fei smacked Wandaba again, "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU STARTED RUNNING AWAY ALREADY AND JUMPED INTO THE WORM HOLE ALREADY! AND I THOUGHT YOU HEARD ME SHOUT HIS NAME!"

The two kept on arguing, until both finally ran out of breath.

"Ugghhh... just tell me, other than zapping the managers, releasing EDGAR's aura... did we forget something else...?" Fei asked as he tried catching his breath.

"Naaaah..." Wandaba said in which finally putted Fei into ease...

Or is it?

* * *

**The Next Day**

"The talent show is to be held... next week instead." Shindou said as he tapped his head.

"I can't remember anything that happened after the talent show..." Aoi said as she rubbed her head, while Midori was sleeping in the desk, and... Akane browsing through the photos she had in her camera.

"Ugghhh... I'm not participating anymore..." Hamano said as he finally got out of the hospital last night.

"I still don't know how we got the boost of confidence during that day, whatever it was... it still ended up disastrous." Hayami added in which everyone nodded, all they could do was nod.

"Hi everyone..." A certain voice said, and as they turned around... they saw their Coach Endou... finally returning AFTER A WEEK! Even though the wedding anniversary was only for a day, they wondered why he didn't arrive for a week...

And now, after seeing his appearance, they knew the reason.

"Ugghhh... I'm lucky... to have survived a week... of eating Natsumi's special wedding anniversary food..." Endou said as he collapsed right in front of everyone.

"Endou-san..." Tenma said as he sighed and started carrying Endou to the hospital, though of course, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino and Nishiki helped him while the others decided to leave early since they all still didn't feel very well.

"Well... that means we go home early..." Kariya said in which he and Hikaru where the first two to go home.

"Might as well go home! Some tv watching might cure my head aches!" Hamano said happily in which he dragged Hayami outside. And practically all the others started leaving also...

But as Aoyama was going home, his bag was suddenly scratched by a branch of a tree as he passed by and opened his bag, in which he had to kneel down and get the fallen items from his bag.

"I have to admit it Aoyama... you have one messy bag." Ichino said as he stared at Aoyama's bag, which was full of sorts of materials.

"What are you doing Ichino and Aoyama-senpai?" A familiar voice said, and as Ichino turned around, he saw Kariya along with Hikaru.

"Nothing much, just watching Aoyama pick his fallen items." Ichino explained, though he suddenly noticed that Aoyama took out some weird looking stuff like photos and... as Aoyama started at the photo like item... he suddenly bursted into laughter.

"Aoyama!" Ichino said as he held Aoyama's laughing body and while Kariya picked up the photo and stared at it, along with Hikaru... both of them were LAUGHING at the photo. Ichino then suddenly became curious and took a peep of the photo... which also made him laugh...

The photo contained a picture of Tsurugi looking like Tenma. They didn't know that the photo was actually the event in which Tsurugi switched personalties with Tenma, since they got their memories erased... and that is why they all assumed it... an edited photo...

"Aoyama! YOU DID THIS?! YOU EDITED THIS PHOTO?!" Ichino asked Aoyama in which Aoyama suddenly tilted his head since he didn't but then Hikaru cutted in and said, "THIS IS AMAZING! IT LOOKS REALISTIC! IT'S AS IF TSURUGI REALLY DID THIS!"

"Aoyama! I will PAY you a large amount if you could give me this photo!" Kariya said in which Aoyama's eyes lit up, this was useful stuff. If Kariya paid a large amount, Aoyama could finally buy the dress—errr... suit he always wanted to buy, that's why... Aoyama ended up agreeing, "Sure! Why not?"

* * *

**Somewhere in time...**

"Well... we're finally back at our real timeline... Though I still miss Tenma and the others..." Fei said as he licked his ice cream that he just recently bought, he looked at it sadly and wondered if he could spend more time with them.

"Yeah, and we have nothing to worry about, still, we have no choice but to erase their memories since you're from the future Fei." Wandaba added and the two passed through a bookstore in which they entered and looked at the old almanacs. Fei felt that he needed something to at least make him a bit happy, so he scanned throughout the old almanacs... until he came across into one particular almanac...

"Ohh! Look at this! They even have an almanac of the year Tenma and the others are!" Fei added in which he took it out and glanced around the pages until... something shocked him in which made his ice cream melt and fall to the ground... He saw that in the 'MOST DISTURBING PHOTO' award in Japan... was actually... TSURUGI LOOKING LIKE TENMA... or the exact phrase for those who knew what happened was that... TSURUGI SWITCHED PERSONALITIES WITH TENMA!

...

...

...

Fei just facepalmed himself, "Great... I need to fix this also."

* * *

**Back at the real timeline...**

**At the Hospital...**

"Kyo...KYOUSUKE?! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Yuuichi said as his eyes widened as he stared at the photo that was given to him by Amemiya Taiyou.

"Yeah, it shocked me too and made me laugh too much! I thought of buying it so I can show it to you!" Taiyou said as he giggled a bit on Yuuichi's reaction.

"Is... is... is this REAL?!" Yuuichi said with disbelieving eyes, but it still had a hint of laughter. Just yesterday, he saw his brother perform LIKE A MAN, and now he sees a photo of his brother being CRAZILY LOOKING LIKE TENMA?!

"It's real... I think? Well, the one I bought it from said it was real." Taiyou said in which Yuuichi laughed a bit more.

Somewhere else...

"So you bought ALL of the photos that Aoyama-san had?" Hikaru asked the teal haired boy.

"Yeah! You can't believe what I found! Even though it costs me alot... IT WAS WORTH IT!" Kariya said as he flashed some other photos... including photos of Hikaru being... serious?

"Wait...Whaa... WHAT IS THAT?! IS THAT EVEN ME?!" Hikaru said, pointing at the photo that Kariya raised in disbelief.

"Yeah! AHAHAHA! Now, Hikaru! You have to do my homework OR I POST THIS ON FACEBOOK, TUMBLR, TWITTER! ALL SOCIAL SITES!" Kariya threathened in which Hikaru flinched. "Aaa... are you serious?" Hikaru said with disbelief, even though Kariya was a person who liked to trick persons, he didn't think that Kariya would do something like this.

"Naaahhh..." Kariya said as he shook his head and took out a lighter and burned the photo. Hikaru felt relief after hearing Kariya said it. "Not at you of course...!" Kariya said in which Hikaru titled his head as he noticed Kariya was looking at Shindou Takuto from afar.

"Oh... you're not planning..." Hikaru said, hoping that Kariya wasn't do it.

"Oh SHINDOU-SENPAI!" Kariya said happily as he dashed away and from afar... it was obvious that when Kariya raised the photo at Shindou... well... you know the rest... Though... Hikaru wondered what Kariya was gonna do with ALL the OTHER photos... AT the same time, what was he planning to do WITH IT and WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

"This is going to be a weird year..." Hikaru said with a sigh... and that was just the start...

"KARIYA MASAKI YOU BASTARD! WHAT IS THIS PHOTO?!" Tsurugi Kyousuke yelled, flamingly with dark aura and holding a certain photo, walking towards Kariya but then the teal haired boy had something in defense.

"Did you really think I'd spread the photo of you looking like Tenma if I didn't have a backup? This one is worser." Kariya said, as he raised another photo, in which shocked Tsurugi, he did NOT expect the boy to have such a photo.

"Now... you want this photo of you being SHIRTLESS or not? I know that you have waaaaay too many fangirls this days..." Kariya said with a smirk, he didn't get this photo from Aoyama of course... Kariya always had his own collection of photos. Did they really think it would be that easy?

"..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Tsurugi said... and in the worst imaginable way... Tsurugi shot a 'Lost Angel' hissatsu technique at Kariya in which Hikaru's eyes widened. "Yep... today is the start of the weird year..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 8 and Fanfic**

**Author's Note**_: I am here to say... THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES and FOLLOWS... and ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO APPRECIATED THIS FANFIC! It really means alot... thank you everyone! Thank you :)_

_Oh yeah, the song used in the Talent Show part of this fanfic is by Second Hand Serenade, and the title is Your Call. _

_You're all free to say if you want a longer sequel  
_


End file.
